Our Broken Souls
by TwilightWolf13
Summary: All the VK kids are hiding a secret. Something that they have been hiding for a long time. They all to count on each other. Will they be helped or will they help there parents out of fear. I OWN NOTHING. THE SUMMARY SUCKS BY THE WAY! Also I couldn't get Carlos in the picture no matter what I did. It was so frustrating sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I got a request from someone to make this story. If you are someone who has read Marks of the Past I'm writing this because I wanted to write. I also have a tie between a few things so I can't writing another chapter until you guys vote. Ok anyways here you go!

/R/O/T/T/E/N/ /T/O/ /T/H/E/ /C/O/R/E/?/

My body immediately tenses when I hear a large

 _ **BANG!**_

I burrow deeper into my blanket. Well, it you could actually call it that. The blanket was suppose to be white, but over all these years it has turned a yellowish-brownish color. It also has multiple holes. I look around my room. My room window is broken. I was also missing quite a few floor boards. Trust me that's a story for another time. The wallpaper in my room was slowly peeling off my wall. I have a dresser that is missing a leg and two out of four drawers. My bed is a mattress that has springs sticking right out of it. I jump out of bed. I am immediately knocked down because of dizziness.

I get out of bed successfully this time. There is only one way to get across my room. Rope is tied to my ceiling. I keep chanting the same words into my head:

 _Jump, Grab, Swing, Release, Grab._

In no time I'm to my door. I kick it open. I try to ignore the pain that is every where in my body. I land perfectly on my feet. I slide down the stairs on the rail. I grab my jacket and run out the door. The wind blows my purple hair every which way. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mal. Maleficent's daughter.

Okay now that that is out of the way I search outside for anything. I hear a slight groan. I look around for the sound source. I see a blue-haired girl laying down one the floor.

"Evie!" I screech.

She groans and rolls over.

"What happened?"

"My mom is what happened."

I nod my head in understandment. I help her up.

"Do you need somewhere to stay tonight? I mean my room isn't much but you know.." I ramble.

Evie nods her head.

"Thanks Mal." I help her get into my bed.

I instantly treat her wounds. She whimpers and flinches.

"E, you are going to have to hide when my mom's here you know." She replies again with a nod.

"MAL!" I hear my mother scream. I cringe. I run down stairs.

"Yes, mother?" I say.

"Evil Queen doesn't know where her little brat is do you know?" She says glaring at me.

"N-nn-no." I stutter.

She brings her hand up. I try to protect my face.

"Oh, Mal don't cover your face you whimp," My mother coos," I wasn't going to hit you."

I bring my hand down.

 _SMACK!_

"You ungrateful little beast I know you know where Evie is! Tell me now or you'll get it!" She threatens.

"I-I said I do-don't kn-know whe-where sh-she is." I again stutter.

She push me up against the wall. I try not to scream in pain.

"If you are lying to me I will do unspeakable things." I just nod.

"When you are in Auradon you better not act weak same goes for Evie, Carlos, and Jay. If you show any weakness or any sighs of what goes on here you dead. Got it? You'll also steal fairy god mother's wand so we can take over the world!" She screams.

I slightly cock my head to the side.

Auradon? Since when are we going to Auradon? Then I smile.

I could get away from all of this. We all could. Maybe we could be safe.

I'm going to end it here. So do you like it? Any subjections? Okay anyways...

REVIEW, REVIEW, OH AND I ALSO MOST FORGOT **_REVIEW!_**

Please?

I will update soon..

-TwilightWolf13


	2. Chapter 2

I got 3 reviews in the few hours! I also got a follower. Thanks to the two guests and InGodIstilltrust. I LOVE your name by the way. I also love your profile. I now have 2 followers and 5 favorites. Thanks. With out further ado I give you...

Chapter 2!

/P/A/I/N/

"MAL! Get that smile off your ugly face!"

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

I whimper. My mother grabs me harshly by my chin. She screams in my face,

"You retard you have to be strong! You are so worthless a rat is better than you!" Umm okay ouch.

My cheek still stings because of my mom's slaps. I whimper in pain. I regret it also instantly. She grabs my arm. Her nails dig into my skin. My head is smashed into the closest wall. She puts my arm behind my back.

 _CRUNCH!_

I scream at the top of my lungs. My should was probably out of place. My face was bleeding.

"You brainless idiot YOU MUST BE STRONG! You're evil you're nasty you are ROTTEN TO THE CORE! Long live evil." She pushes me outside. It's pouring buckets out there. I struggle.

I try to get out of her grasp. With one final push she wins. I'm pushed into the brick wall. My face get scraped up against the wall. Half of my face is scraped. My whole cheek, the top of my forehead, and that small part right next to my eye.

I bring my hand up to my wound. I pull my hand away instantly because it stings. I lean up against the wall. I slide down the wall and then sit down. The freezing rain pours on. I start to shake violently. My teeth chatter together.

"Mal!" I hear.

I look around. I see nothing. I bring my knees up to my chest I wrap my throbbing arms around my knees. Everything in my body hurts. I remember days and days before and how my body came to be in the state it is now.

"MAL!"

I hear again but this time it's a bit louder. I look up and see Evie. She gasp when shopping sees my face.

"MAL! What happened to you?"

I just shake my head.

"I'll help you climb up here come on!" Evie says nervously.

I start to climb the brick wall. I see Evie stick her head back in. I cock my head to the side confused. Then I feel something grab my ankle and I'm falling down. I fall down hard. The fall sends a jolt up my spine. I almost scream. I don't though. I know it will just end with me getting hurt. I know instantly that the person is my mother.

"You maggot trying to sneak into your room! God,sometimes I wish you weren't my daughter you're such a shame to me." She exclaims shaking her head.

I feel hurt. I can feel tear trickling down my injured cheek. My salty tears burn my raw cheek. My mother grabs me by my ear. She gives it a big yank and throws me inside. Thanks mom know my ear hurts. I fall to the ground. My spine, arms, face, ankle, ribs, and well basically everything that could hurt hurts.

"I'm going to show you exactly how mad I am." And so she does.

/M/O/R/N/I/N/G/

I wake up in the make do kitchen. My body is in extreme pain. I don't even know what I did to deserve this. I try to pull myself up. My arms give out and I fall on my face. I whimper and roll onto my back. I use all my strength to haul myself up. Once up I mange to get up the stairs before falling again. I stumble and fall on my ribs. I hold in a scream of pain

The door to my room opens and Evie pops out her head.

"Mal! Oh my God you look horrible!" Evie says worried.

She helps me into the bathroom.

"I'm going to grab the first aid kit and some new clothes for you." Evie explains going to get me clothes.

I look at my face in the broken body mirror.

I cringe because of the girl that looks back at me in the mirror. Her eyes are hollow and hold pain and sadness. Half of her face is injured severely. On the other side she has a black eye that's swollen. It has a few cuts. There is also a small bump.

Evie comes back in with my clothes. She hands them to me.

"I'll let you change call me back in when your ready. Okay?"

I nod my head. Evie exits the bathroom and I undress. I look at my whole body in the mirror. My body is completely decorated with bruises. Every centimeter there is a bruise. The worst bruisings are my ankles, ribs, neck,wrist, and shoulder. I have quite a few cuts. My lip is split too.

I look at the clothes that Evie brought me. A green tank-top, black leggings, my dark purple leather jacket, and my combat boots. I also had fingerless gloves. Thanks Evie. It almost covers my whole body.

The only thing thing that it doesn't cover is my face. I quickly get dressed. I let Evie come in. She treats wounds. There is nothing I can do to help me face. Evie gently brushes my hair. Something comes to mind.

"E. Did your mother tell you that we were chosen to go to Auradon?"

"Ya. She said we leave today."

"TODAY?!"

"You didn't know?"

"No I should get packed." I reply.

She finishes brushing my hair.

"Ya so do I we are all meeting here in an hour. See you then."

"Bye Evie."

"Bye."

I quickly pack my stuff. The whole time I'm smiling. I'm going to get away from this.

"Mal come down here!" My mom calls.

I sling my bag over my non injured shoulder and use the ropes. I go down the stairs and see my mom holding a book.

"This is my spell book. You will use it to steal the wand. We will rule together. Got it?"

I nod and she hands me the spell book. I tuck it in the pocket of my suit case.

"Lets go." My mom says. I follower her out the door to my freedom. When we are outside I see a limo. I also see Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Jay and Carlos gasp when they see my face.

My mom then whispers into my ear...

"You tell no one about this got it?"

I shiver and nod my head yes. She roughly pushes me forward. I throw my bag into the back of the limo. We all get into the long, shiny, car. I look out of the window I can see my mother giving me a murderous look. I flinch and look in another direction.

 _Freedom here I come._

So do you like it? Anything you guys want to see? I hope that you like this chapter. It was a little bit longer than I wanted it to be but I didn't know when to stop.

REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!

Until next time,

TwilightWolf13


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhhhh! THANK YOU GUYS MUCH! I have 7 followers now. Thanks to Jerseygirl795, InGodIstilltrust, pinkcrazyness, redhoodfan, officiallyamber, and of course you Annika. I have 7 favorites Malfunctioning Android, Annika Sparks, IwuvPrincessLuna2013, blackkitty5133, Iloverue08, and redhoodfan. I got 3 reviews two from the same person and one from blackkitty5133. I want to give a big thank to... pinksakura271! You reviewed not once but TWO times! You also both followed and favorited me. So this chapter is dedicated to you. I actually think that I have seen your name before. You follow a lot of stories so that's awesome. Ok any way on with the chapter.

/A/U/R/A/D/O/N/

I look over at Evie how is visibly shaking. I scoot over to where she is sitting. I accidentally sit on some sort of button. Everyone jumps when the screen opens and we see the driver driving near where the bridge ends. Evie screeches and says..

"Look! It's a trap!"

Everyone starts to scream. Evie grabs onto me and holds on tight. I grab onto Evie and start to scream my head off. Suddenly a golden beam of light exposes a bridge. Evie loosens her grip on me. All of us look around confused. (Sorry if this is a horrible description I didn't know how to describe it.)

"Huh?!" Jay exclaims confused.

I pick up the remote and look at it. Then at the driver then back at the remote.

"If you are wondering that didn't open the magic barrier. It opened my garage," he explains then he holds up a yellow remote," this one opened the magic barrier and this.."

Then the screen closes and we look at each other.

"Mal, what happened to your face?" Carlos asks.

I cringe slightly at the memory. Carlos face softens.

"Never mind I can guess." He says smphythically.

Carlos and Jay get the same treatment as Evie and I do. I can see a faint handmark on Carlos's face. Jay's face is full of bruises. Both Carlos's and Jay's bodies are covered in bruises too. We all look at each other.

Suddenly the car slows down. We all look out the window. We can see a huge school. It has brick walls. I also see kids playing instruments in a band. They are all wearing ridiculous (hahaha get the inside joke?) suits with the word knights written across their chest. Their uniforms are blue, yellow, and white.

The car stops. My heart is racing out of my chest. Evie must notice how nervous I am. She takes my hand in hers and squeeze tightly. I give her a look that says thank you. Carlos grabs Evie's hand. Jay opens the door and we all stumble out. When we are all out Jay grabs my other hand. He takes it carefully because he knows it broken.

I hear gasps and whispers. I look up. Everyone is pointing at us. When I look up everyone directs their attention on me. People take a few steps back. My face probably looks horrible. I see a woman walk closer to use. I recognize her instantly. Fairy Godmother. She looks slightly troubled.

"Hello. Welcome to Auradon!" She says enthusiastically.

I can see a handsome looking guy behind her. His hand is linked with a beautiful girl who is clinging to him like a monkey. Talk about possessive.

I can see Belle and the Beast standing off to the side. They were whispering to each other. Probably about us. They look at us. Belle looks worried. Beast looks mad. At us most likely.

"Hey there. I'm Ben. Welcome to Auradon. I rea-" he is cut off by monkey girl.

"PRINCE Ben soon to be KING!" Ugh she sounds like a dying hyena.

Ben basically glares at her. Haha. We all keep our heads down. We're use to it. We aren't aloud to look our parent eye to eye.

"Anyway I really hope that you guys have a nice a stay." I can feel his eyes on me the whole time.

The hyena next to him whispers something into his ear. He looks annoyed.

"This is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend!" Oh why don't you shout it just a little bit louder, I don't think the heaven can hear it yet.

Ben starts to walk closer to us. He tries to get Audrey off of him. It doesn't work. After finally getting loose he brings his hand up. Evie squeals and covers her head. I do the same. I anticipated a slap. Jay and Carlos stand protectively in front of us.

Ben look confused. He takes a small step back. He puts his hands in the air.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He replied.

Jay and Carlos let down their guard. I can see both Belle and Beast give each other a look. Audrey rolls hers eyes. Um ok talk about RUDE!

Ben walks back to use he holds out his hand. Jay hesitantly shakes his hand.

"I'm Jay."

"Ben."

He walks over to Carlos. When he holds out his hand Carlos flinches every so slightly. Carlos shake his shaky hand in Ben's.

"I'm Carlos." He whispers.

Ben nods his head. Carlos keeps his down.

"I'm pretty sure you know my name already." Ben says smiling. Carlos nods his head. Ben's smile falters slightly.

Next he's walking over me. I hold my breath. His hand goes up and so do mine. I protect my head. Oops I guess I'm just used to that.

"Sorry. I'm Mal." I mutter.

He grabs my hand. His hand is warm and soft unlike my own which is cold and rough. I of course give him my uninjured hand. He lets go of my hand but keeps his eyes on me. Monkey girl clears he throat. He takes his off of me and turns his attention to Evie.

He holds hand out. Evie jumps and hides behind me. She grabs the back of my jacket and pulls tightly. Ben looks apologetically at Evie. I know that she's not coming out anytime soon so I introduce her.

"She's Evie."

"Hello Evie." Ben says.

She hides behind me more. Ben steps back and looks at all of us. His eyes land on me.

"I hope that you guys all enjoy your stay here."

We all nod our heads.

 _We'll try our best._

So do you like it? Cause if you are…

If you're happy with this chapter then

REVIEW!

If you're happy with this chapter then

REVIEW!

If your happy with this chapter won't you PLEASE Review

If you're happy with this chapter then

REVIEW!

It's supposed to be to the tune of If you Happy and you know it..

Okay I'm weird anyways...

Will write soon..

TwilightWolf13


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. I was blown away with all the reviews and followers. I have decided to dedicate a chapter every time. It will be some one who stand out to me. This chapter dedication goes to... Only1God! She's my best friend. She also dedicated her chapter to me. Your awesome! We where having a competition to see who could read the most fanfictions but I had read 3 and she hadn't read one. We turned it into a WRITING PARTY! We are PMing each other. Thanks for all the support. With out further ado...

CHAPTER 4!

/T/H/O/U/G/H/T/S

Ben's POV:

I could see the limo pulling into Auradon. My mind has so many thoughts going through my head. Adrenaline is rushing throughout my body. Like when the score is tied during a tourney game and there is only a minute left.

Was am I so nervous? I am the reason that they are coming here in the first place. I think back to when I told my parents my proclamation.

~FLASHBACK~

As I'm getting fitted for my suit and crown I look out the window. Outside the window I can see see The Isle Of The Lost. The same thought always comes into my mind. I let my mind wander. I was in deep thought when I hear footsteps. I instantly know that it's my parents.

"Mom, dad I think I know what I what for my first proclamation as king."

"What is that dear?" My mother asks. She was holding my Auradon Jacket.

"I think that the children from The Isle Of The Lost should be given a chance to…," I hesitate for a moment. Then I say it," live here in Auradon."

My mother drops the jacket and her mouth is wide open. I look over at my dad. He opens his mouth as if to say something. Then he closes it. He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and open them.

"Okay. Who are there parents?" He says coolly.

My mother shots him a _are you totally and completely insane?!_ look. He gives her a look and she turns he attention back to me.

"Cruella Deville, Jafar, Evil Queen...," I trail off. I brace myself and use all the courage and confidence I have in me to say," and Maleficent."

My mother screeches. So does the guy who was fiddling with the tape measurer. He drops it and screeches even higher than my mom. He stands up curtsys then leaves.

"MALEFICENT? SHE IS REASONABLE FOR UNSPEAKABLE CRIMES"

"Dad. Their children are innocent. Don't you think that they deserve a chance? Dad?"

My mother lightly touches his arm. She looks him in the eye.

"I suppose the children are innocent." He mumbles before leaving.

He stalks out of the door. My mom fixes my collar before leaving. I send on more glance out the window. Wow this is actually happening.

~ END OF FLASHBACK~

I come back into reality when I feel my arm, wait no when I don't feel my arm anymore. I see Audrey clinging to me. I never liked her. My parents thought that it would be a great idea. Long story short we are all sick and tired of her.

I look at them. My smile fault but for only a split second.

They all are holding hands. All their faces have cuts and bruises on them. The worst is the gorgeous purple-haired girl in the middle. Everyone points and whispers. I look over at my mom, dad, and fairy godmother. All of them wear the same facial expression. Troubled. I feel enraged that someone would have the nerve to hurt them.

Most importantly who would hurt _my_ Purple-haired Angel? Whoa hold the phone. I am already calling dibs and I don't even know Angel 's name. Fairy Godmother breaks the whispers by saying,

"Welcome to Auradon!"

Audrey's POV

I could tell they were faking it. Purple girl just wanted my BennyBoo. Their makeup was really good. As was their acting. I know what they are. Bad. That's all they will ever be. I am going to get my point across that Ben's mine. I'm going to make them leave if it's the last thing I do. I smirk thinking of my plan.

Belle's POV

It broke my heart immediately seeing them like that. Bruised face. Shoulders tense. They all hold hands. I instantly know something's wrong and I'm determined to find out what so I can help them. I look at Beast. He is mad. Not at them. We look at each other. I know he's on my side immediately.

We are going to help these kids no matter what.

Beast's POV

When I see their faces I'm surprised, sad, and then finally mad. Not at them of course. Belle looks at me and I know she's knows that something's up. I see the determination in her eye and she sees mine.

"We have to help them." Belle says.

"Belle, this is something big. Something serious. We have to wait tell they trust us."

"I know but we have to do whatever we came to help them."

I nod my head in agreement. We made a horrible choice think that the Villians were going to treat their kids the same way we treat Ben. I am now extremely glad Ben made this a proclamation.

Fairy Godmother's POV

I am going to help them. I just know something's wrong. I can tell everyone else suspects just as much. It's kinda hard not to when all their faces are bruised and scared. We are going to help them no matter what.

Ben's POV

I saw the way they acted. How Jay and Carlos protected them. How Evie hid behind Mal. I felt protective over Mal. Like I needed to save her from her past. Her troubles and worries. Her demons. All her fears. I am going to save their broken souls.

So did you like it? Hate it? Love it?

I am running low on ideas for review says so just you know...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PLEASE? It'll make me happy! :) see a smilely face for you already if you have reviewed. I will be on the look out for people who stand out. I will update as soon as possible. By the way Annika I think I am going to bed after this. Stay awesome.

You people who read my story stay awesome too.

-TwilightWolf


	5. Bad News

Hey guys I'm being completely honest when I say this I have been trying really hard to update. My life has been completely out of place. Stuff at home is making me exhausted and sad. School has been even worst. The work is hard and people are horrible. Thanks Annika for being a great friend. And thanks to all you guys for all your support. I really appreciate it. It means alot to me. Here's the thing... I may have either sprained or broken my wrist. I will still try to update but no promises. I'm soooo sorry! I feel so bad about this. I hope you understand. Once again thanks for everything. P.S. I write with my right hand and that is the hand I injured. So this was very difficult to write.

-TwilightWolf13


	6. (The long awaited) Chapter 5

Hey you beautiful people! It's been forever! I'm sooooo sorry about the delay! My computer went aginaist me completely as did the whole world. Thank you guys for all your support. I cannot believe how many more followers I've gained. I'm a horrible writer and I'm glad you all enjoy it. I'm still really caught up in emotions and such but hey that life for you. I'm just going through stuff as best as I can. It's just too much sometimes. She here's the long awaited chapter.

/P/O/T/A/T/O/E/S/ (I couldn't think of anything so you get potatoes)

Mal's POV

We all stand there awkwardly. I cradle my hand to my chest suddenly aware of the pounding pain in my wrist and my shoulder. The half of my injured face is also pounding with pain. My whole body aches and there is no comfortable way to stand. I try to stand still because if I move too much it sets off something alarm like and my body shoots with pain. I also have to remember not to lock my knees. If you lock your knees for too long you can cut off the circulation and pass out. I found that out the hard way. Ben introduces us to someone by the man of Doug and he directs us to our rooms. (I'll show what happened with Doug another chapter in Evie's POV) I hesitate before opening the door. I close my eyes and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I open the door and hear Evie gasp. I open my eyes and I'm speechless. Everything was clean and perfect. I close the door behind me. I run my finger through some fabric. It's silky smooth. Evie was curiously searching the rest of the room. She opens many things and lets out a few squeals. I go over to the bright pink bed. My finger roam over the soft sheets and I'm stunned. How could anything be so amazing? I lay down if the bed and I sigh. It's way more comfortable than my old bed at the isle. I shiver at the thought and my eyes close to their own accord. I was so tired emotionally, physically, and mentally. I force myself to get up and find Evie. My mind screams at me to go back to the amazing cloud-like bed and sleep forever. I find her in an astonishing bathroom. I start to wonder if we accidentally got the wrong room. This seemed to be more fit for a princess rather than a villain kid. I slide my jacket off as beads of sweat start forming on my face. I walking out and see a closet full of beautiful dress and skirts and much more. Evie emerges from out of the Bathroom and smiles sadly at my bare arms. Not only do they hold many cuts and bruises but also cuts on my wrist of more meaning. Not cuts made by my mother. I shake my head trying to get that image out of my head. I hear a small rapid knock and then the door opens. I jump as I scramble around for something to cover my arms. Belle gasps at the sight of my arms and her hands go up to her mouth. My eyes widen as do Evies and me face turns bright red.

"What happened to you?" Belle's voice wanders as she speaks.

Her eyes fill with tears and I wrap my arms around myself. I shift my weight to my uninjured foot. She grabs us into a tight hug. We tense up not knowing how to respond. We've never had this kind of affection. It's something I've always craved from my mother. Evie relaxes into her. Maybe if we do what out parents want they might be proud of us. We would make them happy and we would get to rule with them. They would take pride in who we are and gives us that affection we have always wanted. Bella pulls away after god knows when. Her tear-filled eyes bored into mine.

"Don't ever be afraid to come talk to any of us. We are here to help you. If you need medical attention I can bring you to our best nurses and doctors . I may not know what happened but I would love to help you."

She grabs my wrist and trails her finger along the many scars, bruises, scratches, and cuts. Tears of my own fall from my eyes. Why are the being so nice and generous? My wimper as I loose balance and I fall to the ground clutching my ankle. Bella gasps and in seconds is down to the ground next me. Evie is frozen as if she's stuck in her own mind. She stares blankly at the ground unmoving.

"Mal? Honey are you okay? What happened?" Bella's worried voice says in a rush.

"I'm fine." I whisper back very confused.

She pulls up my pant leg and she mumbles

"oh my god" under her breath.

The ugly bruise on my ankle has grown worse. It's double its original size and the bruise is black, blue, and a very deep purple. It's all around my ankle and it's throbbing with an unforgiving unbearable pain. I bite my lip to hold in a scream as it makes it way to my lips.

"Stay here I'll be right back."

I sitting there trying to hold in tears. My eyes move up to see my best friend silently crying. He beautiful face turns into one of Anguish, pain, and sorrow.

"Evie.. don't cry what's wrong?"

"I can't believe all this!" She sobs out.

"I know me either." I reply.

"They been so great to us so far and they barely even know us. I don't understand it."

It's probably false hope. They'll give up on us eventually. We'll be back at the isle in no time at all. Belle comes back with a first aid kit. She carefully takes off my shoe and my sock. She tightly wraps it with some sort of cloth and then places an ice pack on it. She gives me a pill and some water.

"Its pain medication."

I gingerly brigh it to my lips and take a large gulp of water. I slip my shoe back on with the ice pack inside. By this time Evie is sitting beside me with her head resting on my shoulder. Belle cleans my cuts and wraps the as well. My wrist and arms are full of bandaids and gauze. I put back on my jacket and look at Belle. I was amazed at the very least.

"Thank you." My strangled voice whispers out.

"It's not problem. It's supper time let me show you the way to the cafeteria. If you ever need anything don't you ever be afraid to ask for help. We are here to help."

i cock my head at her. Reason 1 being curious about her positive attitude toward us. Reason 2 what was supper?

Imma end it here. Tell me what you think! Please leave a comment and like dis chapter. Tell me what you would like see. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks loves for all the support and such. Ok bye now!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! OH MY GODS I'M SO IMPRESSED! I HAVE 77 FOLLOWER LIKE WHAT THE HADES?! Thank you guys soo much! Also thanks to pinksakura271. She has been with me since the very start and has always been there to support me. Now lets us get on with the chapter.

/S/T/U/F/F/

Evie's POV

I walk into the school scared, and utterly amazed. I'm too afraid to touch anything. It's so clean and perfect. I'm looking down at the ground. We wait for some guy named Doug to show us around. I try hiding behind Mal. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. Judging. I will my hair to cover my face and I shuffle nervously.

Ben talks to someone quietly and I lift my head. Oh my gods. His auburn-hair sweeps off to one side. He has sea-green eyes and glasses that frame his face. He still has his marching band uniform on. Huh. He looks- wait what am I think? I blush and look down at the floor. A small smile makes it way to my face without my permission.

Ben explains how Doug with help us with our schedules and such. Ben looks at Mal. He smiles brightly at her and she stares at him. Her cheeks are bright pink.

"I'll see you later okay and if you need anything feel free to ask-"

"Doug. Ask Doug." Audrey cuts in.

Ben shots her an annoyed look and walks off. Audrey shots a glare towards Mal and saunters off after her 'benny boo'.

"Hey guys I'm Dopey son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-Ho!" He says.

I look up and see he is looking at me with wide eyes. I blush even harder as does he. Mal raises an eyebrow and looks back at Carlos and Jay. They both smirk and wiggle their eyebrows at me.

"I'm Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." I say the last part quietly.

He shakes his head and forces his eyes to look elsewhere. Wait what did I just do? I'm such a fool.

"Okay. So about your classes. I put in the requirements already." He starts.

I play with a curl and Mal goes over to look at his clipboard.

"History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet," Internet? What the heck is that? ," and.. uh... Remedial Goodness 101."

Mal cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Uh yeah its a new class. I'll lead you to your dorms."

After we arrive I'm left shocked. My eyes scan the room. Everything was so pretty and perfect. It was simple yet so elegant. I turn to say thanks to Doug but he is gone. My heart aches a bit. I find myself wishing he would've stayed a bit longer. I shake the thought from my mind and walk around the room. I gasp at the room in amazement. The room was simple but ever so elegant. I curiously search the room. I squeal in excitement. The bathroom... I can even begin. This room can't be for us. Can it? I turn around and she Mal. I smile sadly at her bare, bruised, scratched, scarred arms. The sudden knock on the door sends Mal scrambling for her discarded jacket. I hear Belle gasps and my wide eyes meet Mal's. Uh Oh.

What happened to you?" Belle's voice rings out.

Mal shifts her weight to her uninjured foot. Belle grabs us into a tight hug. I immediately relax into her. I crave parent affection. I hold back a sob. I close my eyes and let myself enjoy this small moment. Why can't our parent be like this?

"Don't ever be afraid to come talk to any of us. We are here to help you. If you need medical attention I can bring you to our best nurses and doctors . I may not know what happened but I would love to help you."

She grabs Mal's wrist and trails her finger along the many scars, bruises, scratches, and cuts. Why are the being so nice and generous? Mal wimpers before she loses her balance and falls the ground clutching her ankle. Bella gasps. I stare at the ground unmoving. They are too nice. We got a really nice room. The ride here had more food than I've ever seen in my whole entire life. Belle, Ben, and especially Doug. I look at Mal. Her eyes are full of pain and sadness. I get hit suddenly with a series of sudden flashbacks.

"Evie.. don't cry what's wrong?" Mal's small broken voice brings me back to reality.

I quickly wipe away the tears but more come in their place. My body wracks with sobs.

"I can't believe all this!"

"I know me either." she replies looking at the ground.

"They been so great to us so far and they barely even know us. I don't understand it." I trail off.

Belle comes back with a first aid kit. She tightly wraps Mal's ankle with some sort of cloth and then places an ice pack on it.

"Its pain medication." she says handing Mal a pill and a large glass of water. I sigh and rest my on her shoulder. I close my eyes.

Belle cleans her cuts and wraps them as well. Her wrist and arms are full of bandaids and gauze. I watch as she puts her jacket back on and mumbles out a thanks.

"It's not problem. It's supper time let me show you the way to the cafeteria. If you ever need anything don't you ever be afraid to ask for help. We are here to help."

Mal and I exchange a confused look. Uh supper? Mal shakes her head and looks at the ground. I clear my throat.

"Uh sorry but I have to ask something Queen Belle. What exactly is supper?"

OKAY IMMA END IT HERE BECAUSE I'M MEAN HAHAHA. Please leave a review. I love reading them. It's nice to know people like my stories. They also motivate me to want to write more in a chapter and also to write more often. So if you want more chapters and if you would like them to be longer than review :) (you might also get a shout out) okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading bye loves!

~Twilightwolf13


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I'm back again. I don't have a life and i'm in a writing mood. Whenever I feel stressed or over emotional (like right now) I let it all out in my writing. So here is another chapter for you guys :D also shoutout to blackwhitewolfgirl17 her comment was amazing not even kidding it made me laugh. It was amazing. It really made me feel better

/W/H/A/T/ /I/S/ /L/I/F/E/?/

Belle's POV

I'm taken aback. These poor children. I feel a hard, cool stab at my heart. It kill me when I had to see poor Mal like that. That is cruel. Even for villains. I feel anger rise up in me. I will give these four children justice. I will give them the love and comfort that they never had. I'll be the mother that they want. Mal and Evie are curiously looking at me.

"Supper is the last meal of the day." I explain and smile at them.

They exchange another look.

"You have more than one meal?" Mal asks astonished.

"We're lucky if we even get one meal. We are blessed if that meal is decant." Evie adds in.

My smile falters slightly. I guide them to the cafeteria. The room is loud. Many of the students are talking loudly and joking with their friends.

Evie looks overwhelmed. Mal's face pales and she searches the lunchroom.

"You looking for something?" I ask gently.

"Uh.. Just Jay and Carlos." she quickly mumbles out.

I simply nod.

"They'll be here soon." I assure her.

Ben's POV

The boys were sure something. They kept asking about Evie and the beauty Mal. (hahahaha see what I did there? heh okay i'll stop) When I walked in they were trying to figure out what the X-Box is and how it works. They were in the middle of fight over who was going get the diamonds when a creeper exploded killing them both. Jay tackled Carlos to the floor. I stood there watching it all. I cleared my throat before saying;

"Well then."

They stop and stare at me. Jay pushes over a confused Carlos and brushes himself off before standing. Carlos yelps and stands up ungracefully. I hold back laughter.

"Can we please see the girl now?" Jay asks crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah can we?" Carlos mimics him also crossing his arms over his chest.

Jay rolls his eyes and lightly slaps Carlos. He whimpers and jumps back. Jay apologies with his eyes.

"Sorry man." he saids.

"S'Okay." Carlos says quietly.

I raise an eyebrow but say nothing.

"Yeah. We'll see them soon. If you guys are ready we can head downstairs to go get supper."

"Supper?" Jay asks.

"FOOOOOD." Carlos replies and walks out the door.

Jay doesn't complain and follows him. I chuckle and lead them to the dining area.

"EVIE! MAL!" yells Jay.

Both of their heads pop up and they run over to them. Mal's angelic face mets mine and I smile at her. She looks like she's been crying. Her green eyes hold pain, hurt, despair, desperation, agony, and much more. I would do anything to take that all away from her. I really would. It pains me to look at her knowing something is wrong and I can't do anything to help this poor broke angel. Whoa mind slow down. Youhave a girlfriend.

Evie and Mal hug them. I look at my mom. She is concreted on the four VK kids. She looks sad and determined. I would have to ask her about that later. They break away and awkwardly stand there.

"This way to the food." I say as I lead them to the food.

Jay and Carlos pile their plates high with food. Mal and Evie take small portions of a bunch of different foods. They sit down at an empty table away from people. I shrug my shoulder and sit by them. I sit next to Mal and start to eat. I see Doug sit next to Evie. They devore their food.

"You do know no one is going to steal your food right?" I joke.

Doug jumps and I smirk. He was staring at Evie. Four pairs of eyes look at me.

"Really?" Asks Jay stuffing a piece of pizza down his throat.

I nod my head. The boys and Evie seems to like all the foods. Mal was rather fond of the strawberries. I find myself staring at her. Oh geez. I'm just like Doug. He has completely abandoned his food and has been staring at Evie. Oh I could totally see them together. Mal oddly smells like medical stuff. That's pretty strange. Her injured face makes me want to punch someone. I feel myself filling with fury. Who did that to her? Why did they hurt her? Most importantly WHY IS THIS GIRL MESSING WITH ME AND MY BRAIN?! WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME? She hasn't even been here a day! After they finish we dump our trays. Jay and Carlos make their way to their room excited to start playing video games. Evie walks behind with Doug. They talk to one another quietly. Mal and I are a bit ahead. She looks down at the ground with her hands in her pockets. She limps slightly. Her beautiful purple hair covers her gorgeous face and striking green eyes. I walk next to her. The sun fades into the horizon. She stops and watches it.

"Hey I know a really good spot to watch the sun set. Follow me" I say.

I lead her to a bench and sit down. She sits next to be and watches in awe. I also watch it fade behind the trees. After 10 minutes or so I feel her head on my shoulder. My heart skips a beat. Her breathing is slow and even. Her face is peaceful and her eyes are closed: I chuckle and I pick her up bridal style. I carry her to her room. She snuggles into me and my heart warms. She grips into me. I open the door with my foot and Evie looks up at me.

"We were watching the sun set. She feel asleep." I explain.

She simply nods. I put Mal in the bed and tuck her in. I make sure she's comfortable before pulling her blanket up to her chin. She sighs contently and snuggles into the blanket. I smile and start to walk out the door. _Sweet dream my angel_ I think before walking out and closing the door behind me. I now know I will be everything in my power to protect her. I'll do everything to keep her safe and make sure she's happy. I'll be her light and guidance. I will always be there for her.

So here is another random chapter with a little bit of Mal and Ben :D I really hoped you like it. As always pleas leave a review and tell me what you thought. I love you guys! Bye

~Twilightwolf13


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people. Again EMOTION OVERLOAD MUST WRITE TO RELEASE IT ALL! I'll explode if I don't write. Now HOLY MOTHER OF IRENE THE NUMBER OF COMMENTS! Shout out to pinksakura271, Birdy1210, and katmar1994 for reviewing on my last chapter! I also love when you guys give me suggestions. It helps me out a lot. Thank you guys so much! Anyways without further ado lets get on with the chapter

/S/M/A/L/L/ /B/O/B/ (don't ask)

Mal's POV

I wake up warm and comfortable. I'm snuggled deeply into a silk comforter and a fuzzy blanket. I open my eyes and morning sun is streaming through the window. Evie is sleeping peacefully. Wait a minute, this is the first time in forever (hahaha kill me now) that I've slept with any nightmares or waking up to mass chaos. Wait how did I get here? Ahh confusion! I must've fallen asleep watching that beautiful sunset. My fingers itch to paint out the scene from last night. The image is still vivid in my mind. I sit up and squint my eyes. I get up whimpering slightly as I put weight on my injured ankle. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My face is starting to heal a bit. My cheeks are flushed slightly. My hair is everywhere and my jacket is falling off. I groan and limp back to my bed. I grab my suit case and grabs some clothes. I take a quick shower. Can I say HOLY MOLY?! The water was nice and warm and there was this thing called shampoo and conditioner. I used the shampoo and conditioner that was strawberry and vanilla scented. I didn't care to look at what body was scented. The water stings my cuts but it also feels so good. Afterwards I get dressed. I wear dark grey leggings and combats boots. I put on the wrappings and bandages. I have a black shirt on with my leather jacket over it. Despite the fact my hair is wet, it's still impossible. I walk out and Evie look up at me. I smile shyly at her. She frowns and walks over to me.

"Your hair is a mess!" She fusses.

I roll my eyes. She forces me to sit as she runs a brush through my hair. I close my eyes and let her work her magic. My hair has braids on both sides of my head and meet in the back. My hair falls in their curls. Expect they are tame. Evie begs me to allow her to put makeup on me. Hahaha nope. She pouts.

"You're no fun!" She complains.

I laugh and then whimper. Ugh my ribs are killing me. Evie is dress in a dark blue dress that goes to her knees. She wears tights and a black leather jacket. Her hair is in perfect ringlets that fall perfectly in place. She wears high heeled shoes. How can she do that? I can even walk in a straight line without falling and I'm not even wearing those death traps! A knock on the door makes us both jump. Ben's girlfriend steps in. Uh what was her name? I can't remember. She glares at me.

"Lets go you dirty no goods. Also Mal keep your paws off my man. Got it? I will personally deal with you myself if I have to. Okay?" She smiles sweetly.

I gulp and simply nod.

"Now lets go to breakfast!" She squeals and we follow her.

After we serve ourselves we sit next to Jay and Carlos. Ben and Doug also sit by us. As does what's-her-face. She snuggles into Ben who lets out a growl. I jump startled. Did her just... growl at her? She pulls away and stares at him. Everyone stops eating and stares at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Screams the girl whose name I don't remember.

"huh?" Ben looks up confused.

"You just... growled at her." Says Carlos.

I hold back laughter as I see her highness's face. Ben blushes but doesn't look sorry.

"Benny Boo. We need to have a little talk. Right Now."

Ben nervously laughs. She grabs his hand and leads him away. The table bursts out in laughter. I clutch my chest. Ow it hurts to laugh. CLICK! I hear the sound of a camera. Wait a minute what?

Ben's POV

What did I just do? She stops and I look at Audrey. She's dramaticly sobbing.

"Why would you do that to me? Don't you ever do that to me again! You made me look like a fool! Yu are supposed to treat me with respect. I am a princess after all!" She continues to blabble on.

Her high strill voice is staring to give me a headache.

"Can't you just shut up?" I snap and immediately regret it.

Her face turns murderous. GREAT JOB BEN!

"Excuse you! What did you just say? I am your girlfriend. Not some peasant! Don't you even love me anymore"

"Audrey. You are the most impossible person that I've ever met. You are so needy and you expect a lot from me. Look I'm trying my best here! I'm sorry that I can not please you your highness. You know what? Maybe we should see other people. To be honest I'm so done with you and everything about you" I'm such a genius. Not.

"Did you just... break up with me?" She sobs.

"Maybe I did." Well I'm sure feeing brace today.

"You will pay for this Ben. You'll fell my wrath and it won't be pretty. You're so dead Ben. Watch your back."

She walks off fuming. What did I just do? I'm such an idiot. I'm also free! Oh what am I going to tell my parents? Wait what is she going to tell the school? Oh my goodness. She is probably going to twist up the story and make me seem like the bad guy. I sign and slump up against a locker. What have I done?

So I'm going to end it here. Pleas leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thank you all for reading and I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Good bye my wonderful people!

Question: What is your favorite constellation and why?

Mine is Cassiopeia.

Make sure to tell me in the comments below.

~Twilightwolf13


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people! So I have a concert tonight. Heh heh heh heh kill me now. Ugh I hate dresses and looking pretty. I don't like makeup or anything like that. I'm going to be in a car for 3 hours so yeah. Also to be honest I'm really not doing that great guys. I just don't even know anymore. I'll just shut up. You don't need to hear about my life problems. Anyways If we can get 100 followers by next Friday you guys can ask me any question and I'll answer them completely truthfully. Shoutout to all the people who noticed my major fail when I accidentally misgendered Ben lol. Now lets get onto the chapter

/A/N/X/I/E/T/Y/ /S/U/C/K/S/

Mal's POV

I blink a few times. Wow that flash was blinding.

"Perfect!" Says Fairy Godmother.

Carlos rubs his eyes and Jay looks offended. Evie is in some sort of daze.

"What's perfect?" Ben says from behind me.

I jump slightly and see the dashing prince smiling brightly at us. Or at least he is trying. His face is pale and his eyes reufse to met any of ours. I can tell something is up.

"Well for the school news of course!" She happily replies.

Nooo please don't put my face on a piece of paper so everyone can see. I want to complain but decide against it. Ben and her talk and the four of us sneak off to Evie and I's room. I start to paint with some paints that Jay stole. Shh that's a secret. He also managed to retrieve some paper. I quickly sketch out the scene in pencil on the canvas. I then paint the canvas with a thin coat of water before mixing several floors together to make many tints and shades. I pull my hair back and start to paint. I start off with the background. I blend into the many shades of red, yellow, and orange making sure that my painting was nothing less than perfect. I fan it off and wait for it to dry. I then add in the trees and hill over top of that. I sigh contently proud of myself. It looks exactly like the sunset from last night. I sign my name at the bottom of my painting so no one else can take ownership of it. Evie squeals and picks it up hanging it up on the wall.

"It's perfect Mal!" She says in an excited rush.

"Eh I guess that it's okay." Carlos retortes.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't listen to him Mal. It's amazing." Jay says.

I blush slightly and look at the ground. I mumble out a thanks. I was very proud of myself. A rapid knock on the makes us all jump. Belle pokes her head in.

"It time you guys started heading to school."

I just nod my head and start heading over to the door. No way in Tartarus was I going to disobey this women who has already given me so much. Evie follows behind quietly. Jay and Carlos exchange a glance at one another obviously hesitant. I nod at them encouragingly. They follow behind.

"Oh my. I don't quite remember putting that beautiful painting in this room." Belle says confused.

"Oh. That's because Mal made it today!" Beams Jay smiling.

"Yeah! We even watched her paint it this morning after breakfast." Evie squeals.

I blush and look down at the floor.

"Mal... you are extremely talented. I think we should get you into the art program." Belle says.

I look up at her with wide eyes. My heart skips a beat. Is she being serious?

"R-really?!" I breath out.

She nods and I squeal. Well that was embrassing. But hey I was excited!

"Now lets get you guys to your first period classes!"

None of us argue. We follow after her and earn many glares from multiple students. I look down at the ground.

"I would appreciate it if you guys would treat our guest with the upmost respect. Thank you very much. Not get to class before you wane yourself an infraction." Belle says sweetly.

Whoa. They give eachother a nervous glance and briskly walk to class. She isn't one to mess with. I smile slightly. That was the first time anyone has ever stood up for me. She gives us each a schedule and tells us briefly about where each classroom is. Belle hands me a signed piece of paper and tells me that I can change my PE class out for Art. I head to my first period class which was literature. I sit in the back of the classroom in the corner. I doddle on the corner of a piece of paper that the teacher gave us at the beginning of class.

"Hello Mal." Ben says from beside me.

I jump and look up him. He has a mischievous grin on and he is sitting next to me.

"Ph: Hey Ben." I say a little too excited. I blush and he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I shake my head and go back to drawing. I'm currently in the middle of drawing a rose with water droplets collected on its petals when Ben gasps and grabs my paper.

"Whoa. Mal... this is amazing.! It looks so real." He gawks at my paper and I blush.

The teacher walks in and introduces herself. I tune her out most of the class and draw. When a book is placed on my desk my head pops up. The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton is sitting on my desk. Mrs. Manning explain how each quarter we have to read a book and we will have a packet full of question to answer. We are assigned to read a chapter today. Some days we will have to read some days we might have to do vocabulary. She suggested that we don't go ahead just in case when we had a class discussion we don't spoil anything for anyone. She hands us a packet as the bell rings. I hug the book to my chest and swiftly walk out the door. I head to my locker and grab my books for the next two classes. In the morning we have four classes. We then has a spilt period. Half of the students go to lunch first and the rest go to study hall. Then the people who were in study hall go to lunch and the lunch students go to study hall. I'm heading for science class right now. I walk into the class room and trip over something. I squeal and fall flat on my face. I look up to see Audrey smirking at me and all my classmates giggling.

"Have a nice trip Mal?" She mocks.

Tears threatening to spill over but I stand up and glare at her. I retrieve my books from the ground.

"What did I ever do to you? I want to know what gives you the the right to treat me like dirt. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking of me like that! My whole life people act like I'm nothing. I may not be much but hey im at least something. I'm really trying!" I scream.

"Oh shut it. Like any of us actually care." She replies.

My hands are in fists at my side.. I look away and sit in the back of the room fuming with anger. The class has grown silent. My ankle throbs as does my ribs. I fell hard on both of them. If they weren't broken before they must be know. My chest and ankle both feel inflamed. Dots dance around in my vision and I take a shaky breath in and out. It's really starting to get hard to breath. I rest my head on the table.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Ben says.

His face is right next to mine. His eyes are full of worry.

"My ribs... ankle... hurt." Is all I get out before the room suddenly turns back and I'm falling.

Okay imma end it here because I want you guys to feel suspense. Haha. Anyways I'll try to update soon. Maybe on my way back tomorrow. I also have trouble falling asleep at night so you now. Depression, anxiety, and insomnia don't really mix that well together. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading!

Question: What's your favorite musical?

Mine has to be Heathers or Hamilton. I'm obsessed with them both.

~Twilightwolf13


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. So I'm kinda completely broken here and I just really need some escape. I am just feeling a hurricane of emotions. Ugh I hate life. I hate everything. I hate it all. I'm just so sick and tired. If I don't get it all out in a sensible way then I'll probably do something that I later regret very much. Well anyways here is another chapter. I hope you like

...

Ben's POV

I manage to catch Mal before she falls on the hard ground. I cradle her on my arms like a baby.

"Mal? Mal what's wrong? Please Mal?" I say in a quiet frantic voice.

I very carefully and lightly pat her face. I noticed that the class is now silent and is looking back at us. Mrs. Hatzell walks into the room and the class turn to her.

"Mrs. Hatzell I need to take Mal to the nurse. She just passed out." I say quickly.

She nods and we are off. I find myself relaxed when she's in my arms. I know I can protect her this way. I also find myself extremely worried and concerned. Her face is twisted in pain. My pace quickens. Her arms are wrap around herself. I burst through the doors. My mom, dad, Fairy Godmother, and the nurse are all there. My moms eyes are red and poofy as if she were crying. My dad and Fairy Godmother both have grave faces on. The nurse turns her attention towards us and rushes over.

"Mom? Dad?"

"What happened to her? Why is she passed out?" The nurse asks.

"I was walking by and she was resting her head on the table. I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She said something about her ribs and ankle."

"I knew it wasn't just her ankle and arms that was hurt..." my mom says.

My father wraps an arm around my mom to comfort her. She hides her face in his chest. Wait what is happening?

"Bring her over her dear." Says the nurse.

I lay Mal's limp body on the table and the nurse immediately goes to work. She takes off her jacket and my body tenses. Her arms are full of way too many scars, bruises, and cuts. She takes off her shoes and socks and I look away. Who the hell did this to my angel? Why would anyone hurt her. I want to punch something but at the same time I just want to cry. My mom rubs my shoulder and I look up at her.

"Ben.. maybe you should wait outside sweetie." My mom says in a soft quiet voice.

I didn't want to go. Not even one bit. But I know that if I were to look at Mal and if I saw one more injury on her I would flip. I reluctantly leave. Now I just have to wait.

Mal's POV

Pain. Everything hurts. I whimper and roll onto my side. My eyes flutter open. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the light. My eyes search the room. Evie, Jay, and Carlos are all here but they are asleep. My try to sit up but my ribs restrict me from so. I'm wearing some kind of thin gown. What the what. My foot has a huge boot on it. My ankle thankfully only hurts a bit. The door opens and my head turns to see who it is. Belle and Ben walk. Belle has a tray full of food.

"Mal. You're awake." Ben says and rushes over to me.

"W-what happened?" I question.

Belle put the tray in front of me and sits next to me on the bed.

"You passed out in science yesterday." She explains.

I whimper when I try sitting up. Belle frowns and helps me sit up. I sheepishly smile at her and reach for a strawberry. I love these things.

"How did I end up here? Why am I in this gown thingy? Also why is this huge boot on my foot?" I ask.

"You told me that your ribs hurt and so did your ankle. I carried you to the nurses office. You really scared me. You are in the hospital. You ankle is broke badly and you'll need to wear the boot for at least two months." Ben says laughing nervously.

I allow my hair to fall in front of my face. I grab another strawberry and pop it in my mouth. My ribs hurt with every breath I take and I close my eyes. That must mean that they know about everything. Gods I'm such an idiot. My mother will be so disappointed. Oh no. My eyes fill with tears. I'm terrified even just thinking about going back there. I can only imagine how bad it will be. It's absolutely horrible when I don't disappoint her. Oh what she'll do when I completely fail her once and for all.

"Are you okay?" Asks Belle.

"It just my ribs..." I trail off.

She nods and presses a button. She brushes my hair out of my face and strokes my cheek. I melt into her touch and close my eyes. I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. The door opens and so do my eyes. A nurse comes in and smiles at me.

"You needed me?" She asks.

"We need some pain medication for Mal please." Ben says.

She hands me a pill and gives me water. I take the pill and stettle into the bed. I fight to stay awake as drowsiness takes over. Belle excuses herself and exits out the door.

"Mal. Just sleep love." Ben says taking my hand.

I nod and close my eyes. In a few seconds I'm asleep. I feel no pain and I'm relaxed. I know I shouldn't be getting used to this. I'll at least get to be fixed up a bit before I have to face the wrath of my mother.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!

~Twilightwolf13


	12. Chapter 12

Welp, here I am again. I'm just so done right now. I just really can't. I really wish that you could just stop feeling when you want and you could feel when want. You either don't feel at all or feel too much. I hate life. I'll shut up now. Thanks to pinksakura271, starflight34, and the two guest who commented on my last chapter.

/I/D/K/

Mal's POV

 _I scream as my mother hits me once more. She screams insults at me. She's livid. I didn't mean to break the glasses. I tripped and knocked the table. They fell off. She throws the glass pieces at me. I curl into a small ball and start to cry. The physical and emotional pain carries on into the night. I sit there even after she is done. Silent tears fall down my checks. My arms are wrapped around myself. Thunder rumbles in the distance and I whimper. I hated thunderstorms. I scream as the lighting lights up the sky and thunder fills the quiet room. Stupid thing to do._

 _"MAL BERTHA!"_

 _My body tenses and I shut up. My seven-year-old self was terrified. My mom towers over me with a horrifying look on her face. I didn't know what I was more scared of. The storm or my mother. She reaches for me._

I scream and bolt up. Ow. Belle comes rushing in the room and Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben wake up. Tears scream down my face. That night was one of the worst beatings that I've ever had. Evie sits next to me and hugs me tightly. I bury my face in her chest and sob. She shushes me and whispers calmly into my ear. She runs her finger through my messy hair.

"Mal it's okay. It was just a nightmare. Nothing will get you." She whispers.

"Mal? Are you okay?" asks Belle.

I lift my head up and see everyone looking at me with concerned faces on. Evie has a wrist brace on and Carlos has an arm sling. Evie wasn't abused that badly but she still had to endure quite a bit. Carlos is terrified of his mother. When he was beaten it was badly. Thankfully it was only once in a while. Jay was mostly verbally abused. We all were. He does however have a boot like thing on his foot. His is blue and hard though. I'm glad that they were taken care of while I was out. They all have jackets on so I can't see their arms or backs and such. I hope everything is okay with them.

"I j-j-just h-has a n-n-nightmare." I mange to get out.

She nods and sits on the other side of the bed. She grab me into her arms. I melt into her and start to cry again. She rubs my back soothingly. My body wrecks with sobs. After I'm done I see that everyone has left the room. It's just me and Belle.

"Mal... I'm so sorry to ask this but.. who did this to you?"

My eyes widen and I look down at the ground. I can't tell her. My mom would kill me. No I can't. They know something is up. I try to think of anything to say. Anything that will explain my bruised broken body. Nothing comes to mind.

"You don't have to tell me right now. I can wait until you want to tell me." She says.

My body relaxes and I left out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Maybe by then I'll have something.

"Thank you. For everything." I whisper out.

"Of course Mal. You are a guest here. We will treat you just as equally as anyone else here. Maybe even more."

Why are they being so nice? How can they be so nice? I tell myself not to get used to this. I shouldn't get my hopes up. If I don't hope I can't be disappointed. I don't even deserve any of this.

"Just know that I'll be here you guys. If you want to talk I'll be her to listen. I won't judge you. Not one bit. Sometimes that all you need. You really don't deserve any of what has happened to you. You guys have been a joy to have so far. You are much different than what we all expected you guys to be. I'm so sorry that you have been hurt. No one deserves this. You shouldn't just be taking this all alone. I just wish we had reach out to your guys sooner."

I look up at her. She is smiling sadly at me. I was speechless in the slightest. I just broke then and there. I explained everything that has happened. Everything I remember. It's painful to talk about. The demons that I've tried to hard to forget are now her. The cuts have reopened and are bleeding out. There are extremely excruciating. I'm sobbing into my arms which are wrapped around my knees. This was so difficult to do. It wasn't easy for me at all to talk about the past. Everything that was so hard to forget yet so easy to remember. Belle silently cries next to me and hugs me tightly. I cry into her and let everything out. I cry a heartbroken sob. I gasp for breath. Stupid ribs. The sun is setting outside. I calm down as she holds me. I wish that my mom was like this. Belle has shown me more love on the last three days than my mom ever has in my entire life. She lays me down and tucks me into the bed.

"Mal get some rest sweetie. In the morning we can talk about what to do."

I didn't want to sleep. With sleep came nightmares. Ben walks in.

"Mom. Dad and the other three need you."

"I'll be back soon. Ben stay with her while I'm gone." she says before leaving

He walks over to me and sits in a chair next to my bed. He takes my hand and looks into my eyes.

"Mal I promise that I will protect Evie, Carlos, Jay, and you from now on. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you guys are safe. No one will ever hurt yu again. I swear to always be there for you. I will always be here. I will never let you go. I will always listen. I will always help you. I will always be a constant. Never forget that." His eyes burn with determination.

"Thank you." I whisper as my eyes start to droop.

He smiles at me.

"Sleep. You need it."

I want to protest but I yawn. Ben puts a blanket over my body and I snuggle into them. My eyes close and I'm almost asleep. Before I drift off into a calm peaceful sleep Ben kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Mal." He says.

For once I go to sleep without any nightmares. I feel safe and part of me believes him. I sleep without pain and for the first time in a long time, I feel hope.

So that was the chapter. I hope that you guys liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Question: Any of you read any or all of the Percy Jackson books?

I don't even know. I have and I love the books. I love to read.

~Twilightwolf13


	13. Chapter 13

Someone kill me now and end my suffering. Shoot me ten times. It would hurt a lot less. YESS I love that I have some many Percy Jackson fans out there. I've read almost all three series. I haven't read the new book at came out last Tuesday though. Welp here is another chapter.

Belle's POV

Over the course of these past few days I've fallen in love with these children. I can't help but feeling protective of them. They've been damaged and hurt. Jay was mostly okay expect for a broken leg. He has a blue cast on. Evie had a broken wrist and a few bad cuts that we managed to clean and cover. Carlos had some bones that had to be set sometime. He had many scars littering his body. The had mostly bruised stuff but nothing was horrible. Mal was another story. She has three broken ribs, a broken ankle, and a sprained shoulder. She hand countless bruises, cuts, and scars. She was bandaged all over but bruises still poked through them. They all had emotional scars. That's the one thing we can't heal. I would do anything to take their pain away. It broke my heart hearing Mal scream and cry after waking up from a nightmare. I'm glad that they all had a check up to make sure that everything is okay. Mal is asleep with Ben in her room. The other three are in Evie's room along with Doug. They are eating right now. They've been instructed to stay here for a few days just to be safe. I smile watching them joke and laugh. They all look exhausted and have a constant sad look of their faces. I would think even the worst of villains have to love their children, but after hearing Mal's story I felt no remorse for sending them off to the isle. I only felt shame for keeping the children there for so long. I'd never even given it a thought. I walk to Mal's room and see that she's fallen asleep. I walk in and my son looks up at me.

"Hey mom." He says.

"Hello Ben."

I sit next to Mal and hold her cold hand in my warm one. She looks so peaceful and at ease in her sleep. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all seemed to be extremely worried about her. I couldn't help but agreeing with them. She's barely eaten anything and doesn't stay conscious for long. The doctors say it the medication. I look at this broken angel and my heart aches.

"Mom?" I look up at my son.

"hmm?"

"What happened to them? Who did this?" He questions.

"I think that when they are ready. They'll tell you. Just treat them with a lot of respect. Take care of them and look out for them. A lot has happened to them and they didn't deserve it. Trust me Ben we will help them get justice."

He nods but I can see the curiosity burning behind his eyes. Mal whimpers and stirs in her sleep. She reaches out for something and I grab her hand.

"Mom?" She whimpers out.

I don't think of it as much but I want to. She's probably just derlious because of the medication. Her face twists suddenly.

"Shush Mal it's okay. Don't worry honey you're safe. Everything is okay. Just relax." I say.

She slumps into the bed and her green eyes flutter open.

"Morning Sleepy Head." Ben jokes chuckling.

She blushes and yawns. She stretches and looks around the room.

"Where is Evie, Jay, and Carlos?" She asks.

"In Evie's room. Would you like me to go get them?" I reply.

"Yes please." She sheepishly says.

I nod and walk down the hall to her room. I knock and the door opens. Carlos opens the door and steps to the side so I can enter. I tell the that Mal is awake and she would like to see them. They exchange a look before bolting to the door. They run to her room.

"Mal!" Evie screeches before hugging her.

Mal returns the gesture and holds herself tightly to Evie.

"Evie." She whispers out.

I lightly tap on Ben's shoulder and gesture to the door. He nods and stands up.

"Hey we are going to give you guys some alone time. If you need anything just let us know."

They nods and we step out.

Mal's POV

My whole body hurts. My ankle is inflamed and every throbs and aches. My ribs are full of pure agony with every breath I take. Evie pulls away.

"Guys. What are we supposed to do about our parents? They are expecting us to get the the magic wand. How are we supposed to pull that off?" I ask.

They look at the ground. None of us wanted to do it. None of us wanted to be punished for failing out parents either. This was more of a lose lose situation. I didn't want to steal the wand and concur this place which welcomed us in and helped us out so much. They've been kind and have shown us so much. Well expect for some people... cough cough Audrey cough. I shouldn't be complaining though. We've had much worse.

"We don't want to upset them. I would want to come home to uh.. you know. The yelling and screaming and then doing much worse. I hate failing them. Not matter how much they've hurt us. I still hate disappointed them." Jay says.

I nod my head in agreement. I've always tried my best to impress my mother. I wanted her approval. I remember thinking that if I do something right she'll be proud. I would get to see her beaming at me. Maybe she would take pride in me. She would accept me as her daughter and she would treat me like a human. We would do evil things together and have fun. Now is my only chance. It's our only chance. We can't mess it up.

"We can't mess this up. This is our only chance to prove to our parents that we are evil. That we are rotten to the core. We will show them. Once we do we will be ruling over all of Aurdon right by our parents side."

They look at me with hopeful eyes. Just the thought of them being proud of us made me shiver. Yet one question kept coming to mind. What if I'm not actually as evil as I'm supposed to be or as evil as I want/have to be?

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Question: Favorite Book.

hahaha nope I can't pick one. I've read way too many. I'm a huge reader. In fact just from the start of this year I've already read 25 books. I'm trying to read 100 this whole year so feel leave suggestions of books!

~Twilightwolf13


	14. Chapter 14

Whoa we are on chapter foruteen already. Wow seems like not too long ago I was worrying about what to say for the description. This chapter is dedicated to Pixie718, Birdy1210, and pinksakura271. They all had reviews that stood out to me. Anyways here is another chapter.

Mal's POV

After a few days of being held hostage in that horrible place called a hospital, we are released. I now sit in 8th period art class. My hair is pulled out of my face and into a ponytail. My face is just starting to heal and look quite a bit better than before. I work on my silhouette painting for art. I'm mixed colors together to make colors for twilight. No not the books or movies and definitely not that pony. Evie and I accidentally clicked on that show when trying to pick out a movie to watch. We both didn't know how to work the remote. Long story short we suffered many painful hours of bright singing ponies. I shiver at the thought. I first paint purples going into a magenta going into a light pink and finally a soft orange. I blend then together and add in a few clouds. I wait for the paint to dry in ten background before moving onto the mountain. The mountains go completely across the painting and are rocky and rigid. Tree of all sizes are lined up upon the mountain and a sun is fading behind them. A moon and serval small stars are more towards the top of the canvas. After I'm completely satisfied I go to wash out my palette and paint brushes. After I'm done with that I go put them in my cubby 13A. I walk back to my seat and sit down I see of what to do. I hesitate before raising my hand. It only takes a few moments for Mrs. Kamps to notice and come over to me. She smiles at me.

"Yes Mal?"

"I'm finished with my painting. What should I do next?" I ask.

She gasps and picks up my painting.

"This is beautiful. After I'm done grading this many I have this to use as an example?"

I simply nod too shocked to speak. We have to self evaluate ourselves next. Hurray! I fill out the paper and give both the canvas and sheet of paper to the teacher. I sit down again in my seat and start reading The Outsiders. I grab my packet questions and finish my homework for literature. I next do my science and then Languages Arts. After what seems like forever the bell rings and I'm off to my last period of the day. Social Studies. It the only class that all four of us have together. Evie and I have a few other classes together. Well if you count lunch as a class we have that together. Oh yes and the stupid goodness class thingy that I can't remember the name of. After school Friday Belle wants to meet with us. That's two days awaay from now. I got nervous even thinking about it. I take a deep breath and walk into geography. Today we present. This year the students will take part in a fun assignment which is going to give us an opportunity to "show and tell" our dream vacation this project, we had to create a "Google Slides" presentation showing the "Dream Vacation" that we are dreaming of taking in the future. It was actually a lot of fun! The whole project is worth 60 total points! I'm after some girl named Cassie who is presenting right now. She wants to go to Greece and I'm pretty sure that she'll get an A. (Cassie may or may not be me but a bit different). I just picked a random cliche place and researched things to do there and tourist attractions and such. Heck I don't even remember the name of it. I walk up and Mrs. Muller nods encouragingly at me.

"Pompeii, Italy."

Mount Vesuvius, a volcano near the Bay of Naples in Italy, is hundreds of thousands of years old and has erupted more than 50 times. Its most famous eruption took place in the year 79 A.D., when the volcano buried the ancient Roman city of Pompeii under a thick carpet of volcanic ash. The dust "poured across the land" like a flood, one witness wrote, and shrouded the city in "a darkness…like the black of closed and unlighted rooms." Two thousand people died, and the city was abandoned for almost as many years. When a group of explorers rediscovered the site in 1748, they were surprised to find that–underneath a thick layer of dust and debris–Pompeii was mostly intact. The buildings, artifacts and skeletons left behind in the buried city have taught us a great deal about everyday life in the ancient world. Isn't that just a cheerful topic? I finish and everyone claps. I hope that I did okay. The bell rings and we bolt for the door. We decided that we are going out of ice cream. Yay! I put my bag in my locker and meet up with the other three. We walk to there and order. I get a strawberry ice cream. I'm golfing it down when I see someone staring to approach us. Oh no. Audrey smiles at us creepily.

"Hey guys."

so imma end it here. So uh I got some good news! I got a scholarship for my school! Who knew that my writing skills could help me out so much? I didn't think that I would be selected out of over 5,645 people. I'm an okay writer. I'm not anyhing special but that still makes me excited. Also my teacher asked for a copy of all my essays that I wrote this year for example. Okay anyways if you liked this please review. It means a lot.

Queston: How old do you think I am?

im actually pretty curious to see what you guys think.

~Twilightwolf13


	15. Chapter 15

Yay chapter 15! Well I'm going to tell you guys my age. Please don't let this affect anything. If I tell you I ask that you Treat me the same way that guys were. I'm actually only 13 and I just turned 13. That's mean I started writing this when I was about 10 or 11. Heh heh heh I was a bad child. I was pretty surprised when people started guessing more in the sixteens and above. The closet age I got was 14 so shoutout to Gummybear1178 for getting that close

Mal's POV

Oh great here she comes. I crosses my arms over my chest and look at her expectantly. She gives us a big, fake smile. Evie basically growls at her. Carlos seems more scared than anything. Now Jay you see was livid. Her face darkens and she leans in.

"Look. I know that you guys are lying. I can see right through you. You just want the pity and attention. I know that all you guys are is rotten and mean. You are evil. IY runs in you're blood. You can't stop it. Can't prevent it. What are you even doing here? You don't belong here."

My heart skips a beat. I know that she was right but it hurt. It isn't that the lies are too beautiful to resist, it's that the truth is too hideous to face. I keep a straight face. I refuse to let her know that she got to me. That wasn't going to happen. She smirks. Evie looks conflicted and troubled, Carlos face is blank, and if looks could kill, Jay would be charged for the murder of Audrey.

"I'm going to prove it to everyone here. Meredith, hold my phone while I do something. Make sure that you get it on video!" She squeals.

"Oh! Okay then!"

I've heard of her before. She's the daughter of Merida. She has bright orange hair that is straight. Her eyes are bright green and full of mischief. From what I know she's sarcastic, kind, loving, helpful, sweet, sassy, faithful, ambitious, optimistic, sporty, athletic, highly energetic, and very very intelligent. She's in a bunch of execrated classes. She's basically a genius. She doesn't like boys at all. She's a boy repellent. Audrey rolls her eyes and grabs something from the table next to use. It's a pitcher and its full of water with ice cubes in it. Wow water so scary. She chucks it at me and I squeal shutting my eyes. I wait to feel the cold water but instead I hear a scream. I open and eye and see Audrey soaking wet. I see a girl stand in front of us.

"Nope. Not on my watch."

"CASSIE I GOT THAT ON VIDEO! IM GOING TO POST IT! IT'S NAME IS I FAIL AND LOOK LIKE A TOTALLY JERK AND IDIOT TO THE NEW KIDS! ANDDDD POSTED!" Screams Meredith.

Cassie. I know her. She's the daughter or Ariel but looks nothing like her. She has brown hair that falls in waves to her waist. She has dark cobalt blue eyes. She was a short tiny thing but you didn't want to mess with her. She was clumsy, sassy, spunky, persistent, menacing, a trouble and chaos maker, a rebel, antisocial, witty, stubborn, imitating, fearless, strong willed, sly, quick, introverted, and very smart. She was also drop dead gorgeous. She didn't like people. That sounded bad but its true. She didn't follow the rules of basic human existence and the laws of physics. She was right. Even if she was wrong she was right. Don't even attempt to argue with her.

A girl who tower over Cassie stands from the booth. She has blonde shoulder length hair and golden eyes. She was a bit on the curvy side. She has glasses that perfectly framed her face. She was very beautiful.

"That's Anna. She's the daughter of Gaston but she lives her because of her mother, Savannah. She's loud and sarcastic. She's kind, smart, organized, strong, perseverant, frank, diligent, sassy, witty, resourceful, sincere, reliable, and she's a very talented writer. She's already pretty good at art. I honestly respect her. " Says Jay.

She walks up to Audrey and punches her square in the face. The four of us sit there in shock. What just happened?

"I dare you mess with them again." Anna challenges.

"You steal my Meredith and then my water. Not cool and not so smart Audrey. Water is my element. It does what I want. I have complete control over it. After all, I am the daughter of Ariel. Now, if this happens again they won't find your body. Got it?" Cassie remarks smirking.

"Y-yes Cassie. I'm so sorry please forgive me. I will never ever do anything to them again. I swear." Audrey stutters out.

Cassie nods. She looks absolutely terrified. Audrey runs out the door. The three of them burst into laughter. I was still trying to process what had just still had Audrey's phone and was currently posting embarrassing stuff everywhere she could. Cassie has fallen over the water and has face planted onto the ground. She gives us a thumbs up and says:

"I'm good!" Her voice is slightly muffled.

Anna is clutching her sides laughing her head off. She tries to help Cassie up but fails and keeps laughing. Cassie laugh as well. She didn't get wet at all which is surprising considering that she just fell over and into water. That must be her whole "nothing applies to me" thing. Nah it was probably the daughter of Ariel thing.

"Mal! Those girls are envied at the school. Guys fall at their feet. Everyone wants to be them. They are the most popular kids in the entire school! They just saved our butts!" Evie squeals out.

"Yeah but they mostly keep to themselves. They have other friends of course but together they are an unstoppable team."

Cassie sits next to me and Anna and Meredith across from her. They are breathless and are grinning ear to ear. Meredith bounces up and down eagerly.

"Calm down child." Anna says placing her hand on each of Meredith's shoulders. She stops bouncing but swings her legs.

"Can't. I'm on a sugar high!" Meredith retorts eating an ice cream cone.

"Oh dear God." Anna says and releases her.

Cassie rolls her eyes and smacks Meredith right up side her head. Her face is smashed into her ice cream but she doesn't seem to care. She had ice cream. Everything was okay in sweetheart land over there. She wipes it off.

"No. Bad Cassie."

Cassie once again rolls her eyes and turns her attention towards us.

"So. Who might you be?"

So imma end it here. Did you guys like it? Please let me know in da reviews! I'll try and write when I can. So how did you guys like Anna, Cassie, and Meredith? Would you like to see more of them? Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter.

Also I have a Wattpad account! If you would like to go check it out my account name is Twilightwolf913. I know so creative. I have a few stories so yeah. It would be awesome if you could go check dat out.

~Twilightwolf13


	16. Chapter 16

I'm glad to see that you guys like Meredith, Anna, and Cassie. I based them off of me and my friends. Cassie is supposed to be me but she's a bit different. Meredith is my friend Annika. Her user is Only1God. Anna is supposed to be my friend, well, Anna. So her user anna . potat0 should go check them out and tell them where you came from. Anyways with out further ado here is chapter 16!

Cassie's POV (this will only be for a few seconds bare with me)

I didn't expect to fight anyone today. My friend had somehow managed to convince to go out for ice cream today. Even just sitting here in this booth with the rest of the crowd on the other side of the shop made my anxiety go over the top and off a cliff. I don't like Audrey at all. In fact I hate her. No one messes with my friends. I will repeat that. No. One. I can see right through her. That's another special ability I possess. To sort out who to trust and see for who people truly are. The four of them seem to be one of those few people I could trust. For instance let's look at Mal. She's absolutely been through quite of bit traumatic experiences. Maybes it's The way she doesn't quite meet my eyes. Maybes it's her blank face but her painful filled tortured eyes. Maybe sits the way she sits or how she is always on guard. She also liked to draw. She had charcoal pencil on the sides of her hand and on her fingertips. She must've like strawberries because well, she had strawberry ice cream. Whatever happened in her past just seemed to toughen her up. She seemed to be like me. The "Suffer in Silence" type. She wouldn't show anyone her pain. I wanted to help them. I felt compelled to. The look in Anna's eyes told me that she too wishes to help.

"Uh. I'm Mal daughter of-"

"No that's not what I meant. Who are you truly? What do you like to do? Do you have a favorite book, movie, song, band, or stuff like that? I want to get to know you guys." I cut in.

She cocks her head at me obviously confused. She looks over at the other three and they nod encouragingly at her. Evie says something in her ear. She clears her throats and starts talking.

Mal's POV

Evie was excited that these so called 'popular kids' were talking to us. I was surprised Cassie even looked at us. She wasn't a very social person. She don't like going out into places that had large crowds. Anna and Meredith were much more social and had a lot more friends than her. My ankle throbs and I wince as I accidentally hit it up against the metal pole supporting the table. Cassie looks at me with concern.

"I'm Mal. I like to draw and I like strawberries. Uh I guess I like The Outsiders. Movie? Song? Band? Uh I have no idea. I really like art class. I also like to sing." I shrug.

"I'm Evie. I love school so far. I like to make clothes and do makeup and such. I'm with Mal on the whole singing thing." Evie pipes up.

"Hey. The name's.. Jay. I totally dig playing tourney. School really isn't my sort of things Video games and that chocolate stuff are both to die for. I can steal anything you'd like. I could even steal your heart. I like you and Anna as well. I think I like Anna better though. You just scare me Cassie." He winks at Cassie and Anna.

"Wow thanks I'm flattered but, I'm sorry but I don't accept cheesy pickup lines from strangers. I was told not to. Also I have a boyfriend." Cassie sassily replies.

Oh Jay. Nice try.

"Oh you do? What's his name? Maybe it's Jay?" Jay asks.

"Aaron. His name is Aaron." She says crosses her arms over her chest obviously annoyed.

"She actually does. I ship them too! CASAARON FOR THE WIN!" Anna squeals.

"I won't believe it till I see it." Jay stubbornly states.

Anna rolls her eyes and grabs her phone from her back pocket. Meredith is on her third ice cream. She's bouncing and swinging her legs. She's talking with Evie a hundred miles per hour. Anna turns to her.

"Take a chill pill child."

"No pill could ever make me chill!"

"Oh for Christ sake."

I smile slightly watching them bicker with each other. Jay clears his threat waiting for the evidence. Anna shoes him a picture on her phone. Cassie stands under a tree smiling brightly. She has dress on with a jacket over it. Her hair is long and wavy. Behind her a guy with striking blues eyes and raven black hair has his arms wrapped around her waist securely. His chin rest on her shoulder and he has a mischief filled grin on his face. He has to bend down to get to her height. Both their eyes are bright. Their expressions are joyful. I want someone like that. They looks so perfect. Anna swipes left and we see another picture. It's basically the same set up expect he's kissing her cheek. Her head is thrown back in laughter. I look over and see a very flustered Cassie.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Anna inquires.

Jay nods his head and scoots closer to Anna.

"How about you beautiful? You free tomorrow?"

Anna raises an eyebrow probably rather unsure. He gives her the puppy dog eyes and she rolls her own. Jay wasn't actually that bad when you get to know him. He was actually extremely loyal and overprotective. I begged Anna with my eyes to say yes. She groans and and agrees to meet up with Jay. Jay actually smiles genuinely. Evie squeals volunteers to do Anna's makeup and insists on picking out her outfit. Anna looks extremely overwhelmed. The only quiet one is Carlos. He plays on his phone not really caring. Meredith is bouncing off the walls. I turn my attention to Cassie who sighs.

"We probably should've kept an eye on how much sugar she had." She chimes.

I laugh and watch Meredith talk to random people about nonsense. Cassie and I make small talk. I could myself relaxing. The atmosphere seems happier than it originally was. I smile halfway through one of Cassie's sentences. I was glad that we had made not only allies, but some friends as well.

So im going to end it here. Tell me what you thought in the reviews below! I'm so excited for Descendants 2! I really can't wait anymore. I can remember hearing rumors about a second movie and laughing about it. Now it's actually happening and I'm extremely scared yet excited. I want to see how this all plays out. It seems like an interesting plot line. Is it bad that I already the whole song "Ways to Be Wicked"? Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed!

~Twilightwolf13


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. So this might be a longer chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. This will make up for the many many months that I was gone. Enjoy!

Cassie's POV

After leaving the ice cream parlor we immediately went to Ben. If I had to interfere Ben would probably like To know about this incident. We didn't have that great of a relationship with each other. Anna and him were pretty good friends. Aaron, Doug, and Ben were best friends. The only reason that I really even talk to him sometimes is because of Aaron but this time as important. I was still livid. Audrey had gone too far this time. What they do and say is none of her concern. Why should she care if they are lying or not? Abuse isn't anything to lie about. It's not some kind of joke. They couldn't be lying. Their body language prove just that. Another piece of evidence is the multiple cuts and bruises on their faces. There is no way those could be fake. Not even a chance. Audrey claimed that Evie easily could've pulled it off. I think otherwise. Abuse was a very touchy subject for Anna as well. I know for a fact that she would be able to tell if they were lying. She knows they aren't. We reach his door and Meredith knocks on the door. She swings her arms by her side as we wait. I can hear shuffle on the inside and the door being unlocked. Ben opens the door and looks at us.

"Oh hey guys." He says.

"Hey Ben. We need to talk to you for a moment." I reply.

His face turns to concern and he ushers us in. He closes the door behind us. Oh would you lookie at that. Prince Ben is breaking the rules. I smirk but don't say anything about it.

"Cassie!"

I look up form the ground and see Aaron grinning at me. I smile at him and go to sit by him on the couch. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Ewww..." Meredith says throwing a pillow at us.

Aaron chuckles and Anna rolls her eyes.

"Meredith don't yu even dare mess with my ship. ITS SO CUTE! THEY ARE SUCH AN ADORABLE COUPLE!" Anna threatens.

Ben clears his threat also smiling.

"Oh yeah right." I say.

"You said you need to talk to me about something?" Ben asks.

I take a deep breath and start at the beginning. The three of us take turns explains what happened After we finish Ben just sits there. Her looks absoluely furious. I nervous but my lip as we exchange a look. Aaron leans into close and whispers into my ear.

"Remind me never to get you mad... or steal your water."

I shiver and smash his chest. He grins at me and I hold back laughter. Anna watches us intensely and smirks. Meredith rolls her eyes at us and Ben sighs. We turn our attention towards him. He shuts his eyes and rubs his temple.

"How did I something like this would happen? They don't deserve any of this. By them coming here I was trying to help them out. I didn't want to cause them anymore trouble. I wanted them to have the same experience as everyone else here in Audron." He says.

"Well, the rest of us do have to put up with her on a daily basis too." Meredith says.

He shakes his head.

"I think that this is sometime we should take up with my parents and Fairy Godmother. Thank you guys for telling me. I'm not putting up with her crap anymore. She's gone say over the lines this time. This was her own choice and now she has to deal with the consequences. I will be talking with my mother and father later on. Again, thank you guys."

I nod at them and we stand up we talk towards the door with Aaron following behind us. He grabs my hand and we walk hand in hand. I smirk remembering Anna's date tomorrow. I just hope that Jay is good to her. Well, he better be otherwise he'll have to deal with the wrath of me. I don't think he wants that. I'll make sure to talk to him tomorrow before they go off. I get lost in my thoughts and Aaron squeezes my hand bringing me back to reality. We are at our dorm. Meredith is already sitting on her bed reading a book. Anna has gone off somewhere. I turn around and peck Aaron on the cheek as a goodbye. He grabs my waist and pulls me into a sweet kiss on the lips. I blush and he rest his forehead up against mine. Anna squeals from behind us and I blush even harder.

"Bye Cassie. I'll see you later. I love you." Aaron whispers to me.

"I love you too Aaron." I kiss him once more on the cheek as walk into the room.

I close the door behind me and find them both staring at me. Anna is grinning ear to ear. Meredith looks disgusted. Meredith opens her mouth as to say something and I shoot her a look.

"Not even a word. Not. A. Word." I walk over to my bed and plop on it.

We all get situated into our beds and we shut off the lights. I smirk and turn towards Anna.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yes Mi amigo?"

"Good luck on your date tomorrow. Don't suck eachothers faces too much. I'll have to hunt him down if anything happens and I don't think anyone wants that. Also I'm going to have a little talk with him before you go."

It's silent for a moment. I feel a pillow hit me hard in the head and I laugh.

"Cassie, nuuuu." She whines.

I laugh once before saying a goodnight. I snuggle into my blanket and think about my day. I drift off determined to help these four people. They've been lied to. Mislead and mistreated. Hurt and misunderstood. Underestimated, neglected, broken, and lost. I'm going to help these Broken Souls one way or another. No matter what it takes. I'll do anything to help them. So help me God.

Jay's POV

DI pace around the room nervously. What did I get myself into? Carlos turns shoots me an annoyed look and pauses his video game. He takes off his headphones.

"Dude. Calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me you'll be okay." He assures me.

I nod trying to gain confidence. I usually was overconfident but now I just feel sweaty and nervous. I'm actually wearing nice clothes. Evie demanded it. She usually wasn't scary. That is until it has to do with what you look like for a special event. After all she is the daughter of Evil Queen. She learned that looks were everything. I personally think that all that matters is personality. I would never admit thatt aloud but it's true. I actually could care less about looks. As long as that person honest, respectful, and good to you. I adjust my shirt and watch the clock. Twenty minutes left. I sigh and sit down next to Carlos. I pick up a controller and join him playing. Now I must wait.

Evie's POV

I throw another shirt across the room. Nope that one isn't going to work. Meredith doges it from behind me. She's been separating them into piles so we can put them back more easily. From what I've heard and learned from my own personal experience Meredith is usually the one to keep everyone in line and in check. She's hyper but follows the rules. Anna sits on the bed patiently waiting. I'd brought over all my supplies in a bag which sits in the foot of Meredith's bed. As I raid Anna's closet for the perfect outfit Mal, Cassie, Anna, and Meredith socialize. They talk about something called a Casaaron. I don't know what that is but Anna squeals about it. It makes Cassie blush a bright shade of red. Meredith and Mal laughs at the duo.

"So. Mal, who do you have a crush on?" Cassie asks wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Uh crush what do you mean?" She lets out a nervous laugh. Her voice is an octave higher than usually.

I smirk quite curious myself. I nod at the piles of clothes that are a maybe with satisfaction. I mix and match tops and bottoms together trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Oh come on. It's pretty obvious you have one." Anna states.

"I have no idea what you mean by that. Heh." Mal response.

Meredith pops a cheese it in her mouth.

"Mal it will be much easier if you just do what they want. Don't hold back. Cassie can tell if you are lying. It will save you a lot of, well, everything." Meredith shrugs.

I put back a few items of clothings while waitin for Mal's response. They just weren't Anna. Of course I wanted Anna to look good, but at the same time I didn't want her wearing something that wasn't true to herself. I eventually come up with an outfit. Light wash high waisted jeans with a white tank top. I decided to go with something simple over top of it with a red plaid shirt that ties around the waist. I nod satisfied and turn around. Everyone is intensely staring at Mal.

"O-okay fine. I might have a little crush..." Mal admitted blushing a bit.

Cassie smirks and pulls at her sleeves. She crosses her arms across her chest.

"Who is it?" She says in a singsong voice.

"Uh... well.. you know..." she trials off.

"No I don't because if I did I wouldn't have to ask you!" Cassie continues in her singsong voice.

Mal looks down. Her face was bright red and she let her hair hide her face. She doesn't meet our eyes and nervously plays with her fingers. She bites her lip and looks up at us from through her hair. Cassie and Anna sit there look at her with excitement. They both have an expectant look of their face. Meredith looks more or less curious. I'm pretty sure that I looked like the other two. Mal sits there flustered. I wasn't going to get her out of this. I was curious myself.

"Imayormaynothaveacrushonbenbutdontyoudaretellanyone." She said in a rush.

Cassie blinks and shakes her head. We exchange a look of confusion.

"Wait say that again but slower this time." Meredith says tap her foot on the floor.

Mal takes a deep breath. We all sit there waiting and on edge. She looks at all of us. See meets my eyes. 'help me' her eyes say. 'Sorry but not this time sister'. She groans and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Mal... we aren't going to force you into telling us anything. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's fine if you don't." Cassie says.

"No. It's fine I'm just a little embarrassed and nervous." Mal replies still looking at the ground.

I pick out a pair of black high tops converse shoes for Anna and pair them with her outfit. I throw the whole outfit to her. She yelps but grabs it. I start to put clothes back in their correct spot.

"I may or may not have a small tiny itty bitty crush on Ben but please don't tell anyone." Mal admits.

I drop a small pile of clothes that I was holding onto the ground. I squeal excitedly. Cassie and Anna gush on and on about how cute they would be together.

"Hmm we need a ship name." Anna says.

"A ship? What?" I ask confused.

"You don't know what a ship is?" Meredith questions astonished.

"Well you see you poor uneducated children, A ship is when you want someone to be With another person. Like when you think they'd be cute together." Explains Anna.

"So we need a ship name. Hmm Men? OH WAIT NO THAT SOUNDS BAD!" Meredith shrieks.

"Well, how about Bal?" Cassie suggests.

We exchange a look with each other and nod. Mal blushed furiously and hides her face in a pillow. I laugh at her and command Anna to go get dressed so we can continue. She groans, picks up the clothes, and heads to the bathroom.

"Soo.. Meredith you like anyone?" I interrogate.

"Nope! I'm going to be a Single Pringle forever. I don't think anyone could handle me to be honest. I'm good with that though." She explains.

I nod slightly disappointed that I couldn't "ship" her with anyone.

"What about you Cassie?"

"I have a boyfriend silly." She replies laughing.

I blush. Oops I forgot that.

"Yeah! Their ship name is Casaaron." Anna says from behind me.

Ohhh that's what they were talking about. No wonder Cassie was so flustered. I turn around and gasps. Anna nervously pushes her glass up more on her face and twitches with her hands.

"Anna you look so beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Thank you." She says.

I make her sit down and immediately get to work. I don't have to do much because she's a natural beauty. We make small talk as I finish Anna's hair. When I'm done her hair falls into soft, subtle curls just past her shoulders. She wears light natural makeup. She looks absolutely stunning.

"Wow. Anna you look gorgeous." Cassie breathes out.

Meredith nods in agreement. Anna blushes and says a thanks. There is a light rapid tapping at the door. We all turnout attention to Anna and the the door. She sighs and stands up. She head towards the door and opens it. Jay stands there. I almost laugh at the expression on his face. He runs his fingers through his hair. Anna smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Are you ready to go m'lady?" He asks and offers her his hand.

She nods and takes her hand in his. Her hand is tiny compared to his.

"Bye Anna! Have fun!" I yell as she walks away.

She waves to us and I close the door behind her.

"DANG IT I DIDNT GET TO TALK TO HIM!" Cassie screams.

We all laugh at her as she pouts.

"So.. what would you guys like to do now?" Meredith ask.

3rd Person's POV (im not too good at this)

Anna and Jay walked around the park in silence. They held hands and enjoyed one another's company. Jay lead her to an area by a tree. Next to the tree was an old bench. Jay had come here earlier to set up a nice picnic. Ben and Aaron has helped him. He wasn't too sure about what to do. This was his very first time on a date. Anna gasps from beside Jay. She was in shock at the very nice set up. It was sit fairly light outside but a few candles sat in the center of the table. A clothes was placed over the old table to make it look a bit better. A small wicker basket sat off to the left side of the table. Inside the basket were so plates, eating utensils, food, and some beverages choices. The tree above held several small lanterns. They didn't put the lanterns up there, no those were already there. Jay lead her over to the table and sat across from her.

"Jay... this is beautiful." Anna exclaims stunned.

"Thanks. I didn't do it by myself. Ben and Aaron helped me out." He confessed.

Anna nodded and her eyes wandered around. Her gaze fell on the basket and she gave his a quizzative look. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's food. For a picnic. After we finish we can walk around the park and talk a bit if you would like.." he rambled.

Anna laughed at his nervousness. She found it quite adorable.

"That sounds great."

He gave her a simple nod and started to grab things out of the basket. He gave them each a plate and sliverware. He grabbed the two root beer floats carefully out of the basket. Ben told him that it was one of Anna's favorites. Her eyes widen and she snatched one of them out of his hand.

"YES I LOVE THESE THINGS SO MUCH! THANK YOU!" She almost scream.

Jay chuckled and placed his cup down next to his plate. Anna took a sip of the drink and moaned in delight. Jay shifted in his seat as took out the rest of the food. They each took what they wanted and ate. They made small talk about school and such.

"So... how is your life at home?" Anna asked Jay.

He immediately stopped eating and tensed. He looked up at her and shook his head. Her brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to.." she trailed off.

"Its just a touchy subject for me. I have a lot of bad memories associated with home." He explained.

Anna's face darkened and she pushed her plate away suddenly not very hungry anymore. She shivered but not from the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah. I can understand." Anna said.

He looked at her with curiosity but didn't push it. Anna could see this.

"When I was little.. I was sent to go with my dad sometimes for a period of time. He uh.. abused me when I was at the isle. Gaston was a jerk. After I told Belle about it she never made me go back there and I was sure happy about that." Anna explained.

Jay stopped to think for a moment. He wasn't psyically abused as much as he was verabally. His dad needed him in a good condition to help him steal stuff for his shop. He was also upset finding out about Anna. Why did innocent people need to get abused and hurt? It didn't make sense to him. Lastly he was hoping that Belle could help him and his siblings out. He found it as a slim chance but held onto that small gleam of hope.

"Anna... I'm so sorry." He said.

She shrugged it off but blinked but tears. Jay wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her about his own experience with abuse.

"It's okay it's nothing that you could've prevented and it's over now."

He shook his head not satisfied. No it's wasnt okay. He didn't say anything else. They packed up the stuff and Jay carried the basket as they walked around outside. They laughed and joked. Jay walked her back to her room. He wanted to make sure that she was to her door by curfew. He may be a Villian Kid but her definitely didn't want to get a Auradon kid in trouble.

"Thank you so much Jay. I loved the picnic and walk so much. I had a great time tonight." Anna gushed.

"Thank you for coming with me." Jay replied with a smile.

Anna kissed him on the cheek and said a quick goodbye before heading into the room. Jay held his cheek in surprise. He stood there for a few second before snapping back to reality. He quietly made his way to his dorm. He went into the room and found Carlos asleep. He sighed and quietly and quickly changed before getting into the bed. It took him only a few minutes to drift off into a blissful sleep.

~meanwhile~

Anna closed the door behind her and turned around. Meredith, Mal, and Evie all were asleep. Mal and Evie on Cassie and Meredith's bed. Cassie and Meredith on the floor. Cassie lifted her head up from her pillow and waved at Anna. Cassie has insomnia which made it impossible for her to find sleep and often found herself getting little to none.

"How'd it go?" She questioned.

"It was aweosme." Anna replied.

Cassie nodded and layed back down. Anna quickly changed and snuggled deeply into her warm covers.

"Night Cassie."

"Goodnight Anna."

Anna felt herself starting to drift off to sleep. She rethought the events for the day. She was compelled to help Jay and the others. That night she swore to herself that she was going to help them one way or another. She fell asleep with determination filling her whole body. Cassie, Belle, Ben, Meredith, Fairy Godmother, and King Beast didn't realize it but they all had silently agreed to help them out. Now they just needed to find someway to put their plan in action.

Whoa. That was a super long chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! So tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and what you thought about it!

~Twilightwolf13


	18. Chapter 18

Hey my loves! I'm so extremely super sorry that I haven't updated my story in so long. I have a major writers block and I don't even know what to do with this story anymore. This is why I'm asking you guys what you would like to see see what happens next. I would love to hear any and all of your suggestions. It would also help me out a bunch. The more suggestions and such that I receive the quicker I can write and post more new chapters. I'm completely stuck here and anything you want to see would be useful for me. Thank you guys so much for reading! I love you all! Can't wait to see what you guys want and I can't wait to hear your suggestions! Bye darlings!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello people! So I got a bunch of requests on both Wattpad and FanFiction and it has helped me out quite a bit. I'm still looking for a few suggestion so just let me know if you have any when you review this chapter. Anyways onto this chapter!

/B/E/L/I/E/V/E/R/

Ben's POV

Today is Monday morning and I'm furious. As soon as Cassie, Anna, and Meredith left I went straight to my parents castle and immediately told them everything. Lets just say that they weren't too happy about it. I frantically search the halls for any sigh of Audrey. I was going to put her in her place and she's going to stay there. I finally spot her by her locker talking to one of her friends. I tap on her shoulder and she quickly turns around. At first she has an annoyed looked on her face but it quickly changes into a sickly sweet smile once she sees me. Her hand reaches out to grab my bicep but I turn away. She looks hurt and stunned but shakes her head.

"Hey Benny Boo. Did you need something? Or did you just want me back?" She says with a smirk.

I give her a look of disgust.

"No not even a chance Audrey. I need to talk to you about something else. What the hell makes you think that its okay to treat Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos like that? Are you stupid or something? They are guest here. You have absolutely no reason to treat them like crap. What's your problem? Seriously Audrey is there something wrong with you? What did they do to you to deserve this?"

She backs up against the wall and I follow after her with my fist balled at my side. I can feel anger rising up inside of me.

"I-I d-don't know..." She trails off.

"When then what made you think it was okay to be such a cruel person towards them? They did NOTHING to you. This is low Audrey, even for you."

"I had every right to do what I did. They DID deserve it." She retorts.

"Oh they did? Tell just exactly what they did to deserve this." I cross my arms over my chest waiting for her reply.

"Mal was trying to steal you from me! and look, she did! She's ruined everything. Ever since she's came her with her three other little friends they've done nothing but screw everything up."

My blood boil and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Excuse me you pampered prissy princess? News flash the world doesn't revolve around you. They have done nothing. They came here as guest to get the same experience as the rest of us do. They should get the highest of your respect. I don't care that they are the children of villains. They didn't chose that. They had no power over who their parents are. They didn't chose to be hurt over and over again. All their life they have been treated like dirt and trash. They came here to get away but as soon as they came you just had to butt in and destroy everything for them. I'm not even for a single second even considering let you go on this one. This time you will face the consequence of your actions and let me tell you right now that it won't be pretty. Do you understand me?"

"But-"

"No. No buts this time Audrey. You will suffer the consequences and there is no way out of it. Not matter how much you beg and cry. This is unacceptable. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?"

She nods. I open my mouth to say sometime else but decide against it.

"Get to class. I can't look at you anymore. I'll deal with you later."

She closes her locker and hurries off to class. I sigh and run my finger through my hair. I slid my back up against the wall of lockers behind me and sit on the ground. I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. I hear clapping and my eyes shoot opened. I see a smirking Cassie leaning up against the wall in front of me.

"Well that was sure something." She says.

"You saw that?" I ask.

"Yup! Every last bit of it. I'm proud of you though. That took some serious guts. It was pretty impressive." She replies sitting down next to me.

"She needed to be put back in her place. She was really starting to get out of hand and that situation just completely pushed over the top."

Cassie winces.

"She has always been out of hand. She just was so used to getting away with anything and everything." Cassie whispers.

"Has she really actually been that bad?" I question.

Cassie nods and looks into my eyes. Her blue eyes hold pain and sorrow in them. I hate seeing her like this. We aren't the closest but I still feel protective over her. She's like my sister and she's also my best friend's girlfriend. Cassie has been torn up a lot in her past and it still affect her to this day. I can understand why she is so desperate to help them.

"Yeah.. she really has..."

She closes her eyes and her bottom lip starts to quiver. She takes a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again.

"She been horrible.. she just won't do anything in front of you. It was always in private. She's such a coward." Her voice breaks near the end and she buries her face in between her knees.

My face falls and I rub her back. I quickly text Aaron letting him know about Cassie.

"Whats wrong?" I ask with concern.

She look up at me with a broken expression on her face. Tears stream down her face but there is a spark of determination in her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll give her what she deserves. Put her in her place and don't let her ever hurt anyone else again... please."

"I can promise you that Cassie. She's never going to get away with anything else ever again. She's has had too much power over everyone for far too long. Its time to take her down from her high throne she's sitting on. We're going to knock her down and make sure she never climbs back up. I don't know what she did to you but now I know that she's hurt you and thats not okay. I'm doing this for all of you. This is simply justice."

Cassie starts to sob and her small frame wracks violently. I pull her into a hug and she sobs into my chest.

"T-t-thank you so much Ben. It means a lot to me." She says in a tearful voice.

"It's no problem Cassie. You're like a sister to me. I don't like people hurting my family. No one should be hurting my new friends either. I know that you went through some serious stuff in your life but Aaron helped you with that. I want to do that for Mal and the others. They didn't deserve any of that and neither did you. I'm so sorry that you had to endure all of this for so long."

Cassie cries even harder. I hug her tighter to me as we wait for Aaron. After a few minutes he turns the corner out of breath.

"Cassie..." He whispers and grimaces.

He runs over to her quickly and pulls her into his lap. He whispers sweet nothings into her ears while running his finger through her hair. His other arms is wraps around her securely. Her face is buried in the crook of his neck. She calms down and I watch as she completely relaxes into him. He kisses her forehead and I look away. I was slightly jealous that I didn't have anyone to hold, comfort, and love like Aaron did. I stand up to leave and give them a bit of privacy.

"Ben... thank you again." Cassie says.

"No problem Cassie. I'm here anytime you need me."

She nods and snuggles into Aaron who holds her closer to him. I walk to my locker and I retrieve my items before heading to class. It is my misssion to give Cassie and Villian kids the justice they deserve and I have the perfect idea in my mind. I sit down and in my seat ready for the day to be over already so I can propose my idea to my parents.

So im going to end the chapter there. How was it? Did you like? Hate it? Let me know what you thought in the comments below. Also let me know what you'd like to see happen. Thank you guys for reading bye!

Question: Do you have Wattpad and if you do what's your username?

~Twilightwolf13


	20. Chapter 20

Hello loves! I know its only been a day but hey I'm in the writing mood today so you get another chapter! I was going to make a chapter last night but I kinda sorta got distracted by the Percy Jackson musical heh heh heh oops. So all of you that gave me your Wattpad username i went and followed you just to let you know. Thank you guys for all your suggestions from last chapter! It's really helping me out a lot. I appreciate it! Anyways lets get on with the chapter.

/P/A/I/N/!/

Ben's POV

The bells rings signaling the end of the school day. As quickly as possible I grab my bag stuffing all my supplies in it. I sling my bag over my shoulder before taking off. I was anxious to get to my parents and propose my idea to them. I jump on my motorcycle before taking off. I have to stop myself several times from speeding. Once I arrive I open the door and throw my bag and helmet on the floor near the entrance before searching the castle for my parents. I find them both sitting on the couch talking quickly amongst themselves.

"Mom! Dad! I have an idea for a punishment for Audrey." I tell them breathlessly.

My mother and father look over at me with a shocked look on their face. Huh maybe I should've made my presences known before barging in and screaming like maniac. Nah this was too important.

"Oh hello Ben." My mother greets me.

She stands up from the couch and encases me in a warm hug. She pulls away and gives me a warm smile. She pulls me over to the couch and I sit in between her and my father.

"Soo... What was your idea?" My father asks me.

I quickly tell them my plan and they agree.

"That's a brilliant idea. I would've never thought of that." Mother exclaims.

"Yes, I agree with your mother. This is exactly what she deserve. Great idea Ben. You're going to make a great king one day." My father says with a smile on his face.

I smile brightly at them feeling pride rising up in. My mom pulls me into a hug and my father joins in. She kisses my cheek and I pulls away. I pretend to gag while leaning away from her.

"Eww mom no." I say wiping my cheek off with my sleeve.

She giggles and rolls her eyes at me. She ruffles my hair and I pout.

"Mooooooom!" I complain.

"Yes Ben?"

"STAHP IT!" I whine.

"But you're my son," She sighs ,"But since I love you I guess i'll stop. You should probably get your homework done. You can go to your room and get that done while your father and I talk about how to work out your plan. Dinner will be ready soon. Thank you Ben." My mother replies.

I nod once before heading to the front door to retrieve my bag. I grab it from the ground and run to my room. I sit at the desk in my room trying to concentrate on my math. I hate math. Do you know what it stands for? Mental Abuse To Human. That's is what it stands for. I sigh before closing my book and leaning back in my chair. I close my eyes and put my hands before my head. I'll do my math tomorrow during study hall. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling above me. My mind wanders to Mal. I can feel a blush make its way to my face. I try to think of anything else but I'm unsuccessful with that. She's messing with my mind without even knowing it and without even trying to. She's gorgeous and so kind, loving, and sweet. She deserves the absolute best. I'm determined to do just that for her. Give her the best and only the best. Maybe even more if possible. The same goes for Evie, Carlos, and Jay. I'll protect her and them with my life.I can hear my name being called down for supper. I stand up before making my way downstairs. My parents and I discuss my plan and how we're going to play it out. Tomorrow Audrey will come home with me to the castle. My mother, father, Audrey's parents, and Fairy Godmother will all be waiting there for us so we can just get it done with. My parents are meeting with hers during the day to talk over the whole situation and inform them of her punishment. Also, during the day me and a few others will be interviewing other students to gain information on just exactly what Audrey has said and done. I feel horrible. I can't believe that I've never noticed any of this. I should've been more observant. If I would've known that she was like this I would've left her a long time ago that's for sure. I may have failed to notice it then but now I can bring her to justice and give her what she deserves. I walk up to my room and flop myself down on my bed. I curl up under my covers and sigh in content. My eyes start to droop and I allow myself to fall asleep dreaming about a certain purple haired princess.

/L/E/ /T/I/M/E/SK/I/P/ /C/U/Z/ /L/AZ/I/N/E/S/S/

I take a deep breath before I enter into the school. I make my way to Audrey's lockers. She practically glares at me.

"What do you want?" She spits out.

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble but you have to come home with me after school. It's the king and queen's order." I spit back.

"Okay. Whatever. Can you leave now?" She says impatiently.

I rolls my eyes and walk away before I do or say anything stupid. _Come on Ben don't stoop down to her level._ I calm myself down before heading to my locker to grab all my stuff. I interview a few people on my way to my first class writing down everything. I've only talked to a few people and already have a long list wrote down. I grimace realizing that my list will also be combined with three other. Geez. This is going to be a loooong day.

/L/E/ /T/I/M/E/SK/I/P/ /A/G/A/I/N/ /C/U/Z/ /L/AZ/I/N/E/S/S/

I stand by Audrey's locker with five pieces of paper in hand. It was filled top to bottom back to front all with notes on Audrey. My bag weighs down on my shoulder. I hate homework. I actually just hate school in general. I'm wasting seven and a half hours of my life. Some of this stuff I won't even need in the future so why am I even learning it. She eventually shows up and I lead her to my bike. I bring her to the castle where both of our parent and Fairy Godmother waits. We don't talk at all. I open the door for her and she walks in. Hey I may not like her very much I'm still a gentleman. She stops dead in her tracks after spotting her parents, my parents, and of course Fairy Godmother.

"Audrey, we've been expecting you. Now please explain to us why you would such horrible thing. Your mother and I are extremely disappointed in you. I'm sorry princess but you have to suffer the consequences of your actions. We aren't going to help you this time. Look at that. We all only know a portion of what you've done but Ben has a handful of papers of stuff we still don't know about." Her father state in a stern voice shaking his head.

Audrey lowers her head.

"Ben can you please bring us the papers? After we are done reading them we will give Audrey her rightfully deserved punishment." My father says.

I nod and hand the papers over to him ready for this whole situation to be over. Here goes nothing.. or everything.

WELP HERE IS ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU! i know you probably hate me for this. I'm sorry but hey i like keeping suspense. Let me know what you thought in the comments below. I'm pretty sure the next chapters going to be pretty long so you can expect that soon! Thank you so much for reading! BYE PEOPLE!

~Twilightwolf13


	21. Help

ITS BEEN SO LONG AND I APOLOGIZE! I'm so so so sorry. Depression has taken a huge impact on me. It's made me lose most of my motivation for most things. Life has been extremely hectic and we only have 13 days of school left. I want to continue this story. I really really do. I'm here to today to ask you what you would like to see from this. Please let me know what you would like more of. What you would like to see happen. I have a few ideas but I need some more. I'm so so so so so SO sorry for this. I swear once summer comes along and I start getting suggestions I'll do my best to update. The next chapter I upload with hopefully be long. Now again, please let me know your ideas. It would be great appreciated. I love you all and thank you all for all of your support and love!

You can contact me on:

•Snapchat: Twilightwolf913

•Instagram: twilight_wolf13

•Private messaging

•Or in the comments

i love you all and again thank you all for your support. I will hopefully be updating soon! Good bye for now loves!

~twilightwolf13


End file.
